


to fall far behind

by wooschi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comedy, M/M, Realism, Smut, father!jeonghan, kinda OOC, teacher!seungcheol, university student!jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: Seungcheol's breath got caught for a moment. Minsoo's father was very handsome, Seungcheol thought."Hi, I'm Choi Seungcheol, Minsoo's teacher," Seungcheol introduced formally, holding his hand out. Minsoo's father took it politely, his hand soft and Seungcheol smiled. "Yoon Jeonghan, Minsoo's father."Seungcheol is a first grade teacher and Jeonghan is the father of one of his students and he happens to also be a university student and is always late to pick up his son. Seungcheol comes off as a confident person, even though he's anything but. Jeonghan is scared to love after his girlfriend left him with their kid. Seungcheol always ran away from relationships. But somehow they attract each other so much, but is it enough to conquer their fears?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my Jeonghan x Seungcheol fic that I spent way too long on (nearly 3 weeks! it's exam week too but i managed to finish this shhh). My Korean accuracies are probably not right, excuse me I'm not Korean. This started from a giant shitpost that eventually turned into this. I wanted a realistic love story, and real adult couples who have jobs and are unable to see each other all the time (dw i only wrote the parts where they do see each other - no dumbass fillers idk), so there are a lot of useless shit crammed in here. Halfway through the story, Minsoo is kinda forgotten but he's still obviously one of the main characters. Sorry there's not much cute moments of Jeonghan and Minsoo :( I wanted this to be just for Seungcheol and Jeonghan?????? I was thinking to split into 2 parts because of the length, but decided against it. I can assure you it's not boring to read (hopefully not too cringy too tf), things happen fast but also quite slow.
> 
>  
> 
> If you're still reading, here are the characters and their basic backgrounds. Of course it goes more in depth in the fic.
> 
> Seungcheol is a first grade teacher.  
> Jeonghan is a university student but also the father of one of Seungcheol's students. They're still close in age, there isn't an age gap.  
> Minsoo is Jeonghan's son.  
> Jennie is the mother of Minsoo and Jeonghan's first love. She's basically irrelevant but her marks are apart of Jeonghan's story.  
> Jisoo and Jihoon are Jeonghan's close friends.  
> Seokmin and Mingyu are Seungcheol's close friends.  
> The other Seventeen members make cameos, but they are not meant to be the focus.
> 
> edit*  
> okay i literally forgot to add that yes there are other kpop idols mentioned and stuff like that, because im hopeless and don't know korean names well. also, this is my longest 'fic/one shot' i've ever written. bye
> 
> ENJOY!!!

The school bell rang, alerting that it was 7am and the students would arrive for class at 7:30. Choi Seungcheol worked as a teacher, and his uniform was very simple. A white button up, dress pants, and most of the time a bow tie because the kids seemed to like those more (or so his research said so). It was the first day of school since the summer holidays, and Seungcheol was glad to get a new class of kids to teach. As much as he loved the kids last year, his excitement for meeting new students was flourishing.

By 7:04, the first pair of students arrived. A little girl and her friend walked into the classroom and diligently took a seat at respectable desks, and began conversing as time went on. Seungcheol proceeded to arrange the schedule for the next week as even more students arrived. By 7:30, Seungcheol stood up and began to introduce himself the the two dozen 6 year olds. Ah, yes. Being a first grade teacher was so great. The students stopped talking as Seungcheol came to the front of the class.

"Hello, students. I am Mr. Choi. Nice to meet you all."

~

School ended at 3:30, and by 3:00, Seungcheol could tell this class would be the best class he's taught so far. Because there was a girl who sat in the middle row named Jimin who had a smart mouth and would always have clever comebacks to literally anything Seungcheol said - which he found amusing. Also a group of boys near the back of the class always made little quips that made the students laugh. And when the students weren't being silly, they were very polite and listened well. It was a balance between fun and serious, and that was rare for 6 year olds.

As the first class of the new school year was coming to a close, Seungcheol had completed the schedule for today and was filing away the first in-class assignments that were completed and began to say goodbyes to the students. Parents came, and Seungcheol introduced himself and praised their kid to the parents just to see the enlightenment in their eyes as little boys and girls look up at him with gleaming eyes.

Ten minutes after dismissal and the students being picked up, Seungcheol waved goodbye to the last parent at the door and turned around. Seungcheol stopped abruptly when he saw a little boy still sitting at his desk near the window, looking bored as he faced the window. Seungcheol recalled his name being Mark, and he must be very quiet if Seungcheol couldn't really remember his name. He felt bad suddenly.

"Hey, you're Yoon Mark, right?" Seungcheol asks, and the little boy looks up at Seungcheol who is walking over towards the boy. The boy shakes his head. "Yoon Minsoo. My dad says my name is Minsoo and not Mark. Only my mom can call me Mark." Seungcheol is confused, but as he takes a closer look at the boy, he realizes the boy looks a bit different then the average Korean child. Maybe he is mixed? The name did sound foreign compared to traditional Korean names. It sounded more western.

"Ah. Your mom is American?" Seungcheol prods, and the boy nods. "She lives in America too. I never see her much, it's okay I don't understand her that much." The boy goes silent again, and Seungcheol then wonders where his dad is. "Where is your father? Is he coming to pick you up?" Seungcheol asks, looking back at the time. It's been 15 minutes since class ended, and Minsoo's father doesn't seem to be here. "Yeah. He has class, so he will be late. He told me to not walk home though, we don't live far from school but he wants to pick me up after school."

Class? His father was a student? A student with a 6 year old son? Seungcheol was dumbfounded. He was in university just three years ago yet he's never been in a serious relationship once and there's people younger then him who have kids? Wow, Seungcheol hasn't lived.

Suddenly, there was a soft voice speaking. "Minsoo-ah," Seungcheol turned his head to the door as Minsoo got up from his desk. Seungcheol's breath got caught for a moment. Minsoo's father was very handsome, Seungcheol thought. He had pale skin, dark hair that was up to his shoulders, and he was tall and slim. He wore a gyobok with a bag slung over his shoulder. Despite the uniform, he didn't look very much young then Seungcheol thought he would be. 

Seungcheol stood up and walked over to Minsoo's father. "Hi, I'm Choi Seungcheol, Minsoo's teacher," Seungcheol introduced formally, holding his hand out. Minsoo's father took it politely, his hand soft and Seungcheol smiled. "Yoon Jeonghan, Minsoo's father," Jeonghan introduced, smiling rather bashfully at Seungcheol. Minsoo watched silently as the two adults interacted. "I'm sorry for being late, I'm still a student in college and my class ends right when Minsoo's does, and I try to come here as quick as I can," Jeonghan apologizes, and Seungcheol brushes it off. "No worries, I don't mind. Minsoo is a nice boy, I don't mind him being here for a few minutes after class." Seungcheol says.

The words seem to release tension from Jeonghan's shoulders, and he smiles gratefully at Seungcheol, who notes that the smile is rather cute. "Thank you again. We have to get going, tomorrow I'll try to be early," Jeonghan promises, reaching down to hold Minsoo's hand. "Alright, see you both tomorrow." Seungcheol politely says, and Minsoo waves, "Goodbye, Mr. Choi-nim." The little boy says, and Jeonghan mutters a quiet goodbye, him and Minsoo giving a small bow, and Jeonghan seemingly blushing under Seungcheol's rather intense stare as Seungcheol bows too.

Jeonghan leads Minsoo out of the classroom and Seungcheol watches the duo leave and releases a big sigh. Day 1 completed.

As Seungcheol grades the classwork before retiring for the evening, he can't stop thinking about Jeonghan.

~

"And when you subtract 7, the answer will be 12. 19 minus 7 is 12. It's not that complicated, but by the end of the school year I expect most of you to be able to solve math problems fairly easily," Seungcheol lectures, erasing the previous math equation and begins to formulate a new one. The students listen intently and copy down the math problems, and Seungcheol is impressed by this class so far.

"Mr. Choi-nim, if 19 minus 7 is 12, then does that mean 9 minus 7 is 2?" Jimin, the clever girl, asks. Seungcheol turns around from the board and nods. "Yes, it's like a pattern, and it works with many different numbers. Just how 21 minus 5 is 16, it can be rearranged to be 11 minus 5 and the answer would be 6," Seungcheol says, and the amusement in the students eyes excite him. For a moment, Seungcheol's eyes fall on Minsoo.

The boy is writing down the notes, but doesn't seem to be listening as he stares out of the window. Seungcheol is a bit concerned.

"Minsoo," Seungcheol says, and the class falls silent as eyes are drawn to the small boy. Minsoo looks up at Seungcheol, looking rather embarrassed. "Please pay attention, I expect you to be respectful," Seungcheol says, and it's not like he wants to embarrass the boy, it's just mandatory that if students aren't paying attention the teachers have to call them out for it. Minsoo nods, ducking down as a few students snicker. "Sorry, Mr. Choi-nim." Minsoo mutters, and Seungcheol accepts the apology and begins to resume teaching.

~

It's the end of the day, and Seungcheol had gone through the routine of greeting parents and praising students, and by 3:40, the classroom is empty besides Minsoo. The little boy is still writing in his notebook, and Seungcheol feels bad for embarrassing him on the second day of school. He walks over to Minsoo's desk.

"Listen, Minsoo. I didn't mean to embarrass you," Seungcheol says genuinely. The little boy looks up from his school work. "But you need to pay attention. I hated math too when I was your age, but I still listened and I got good grades. I don't expect you to be brilliant at math, or any other subject, but please pay attention and at least understand what's going on," Seungcheol drones, and Minsoo nods with every sentence. "You're smart, Minsoo. You're still learning, but you're quite smart for your age." Seungcheol ends on a positive note, and Minsoo is bashfully grinning, and the grin is oh-so familiar. "Thank you, Mr. Choi-nim. I'll try to pay attention more and not let my mind get distracted." Minsoo says, his soft eyes gleaming up at Seungcheol who grins back down at the boy.

"Minsoo-ah," Seungcheol hears a soft voice call out. Not as rushed and out of breath as the one yesterday, and for a moment Seungcheol wonders how long Jeonghan was standing there. Minsoo gets up from his desk after packing up his notebook. He bows to Seungcheol, who politely bows back. Jeonghan looks flustered when Seungcheol looks at him, as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. Seungcheol walks over to the duo. Jeonghan's hair is in a small ponytail today, and there are loose hairs falling and framing his face. Seungcheol thinks he looks handsome today even if he was running and was flushed red.

"Ah, Mr. Yoon," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan becomes even more flustered. "Please, call me Jeonghan, Mr. Yoon is my father," Jeonghan says, and the cliche of the revelation makes Seungcheol grin with a chuckle. "Jeonghan, Minsoo is a great boy," Seungcheol says, and his words are honest. Jeonghan immediately puts his hand on Minsoo's shoulder. "He's very great," Jeonghan admits, and Minsoo becomes flustered at the sudden praise. "I expect him to do well in my class. He's a bright student. Very shy, but very smart," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan grins down at Minsoo and nods. "Of course, I do so believe he will do well. Let's go Minsoo, Jisoo is coming over today and he's bringing Seungkwan and Jihoon." Jeonghan says the last part to Minsoo, but Seungcheol could hear and for a moment he wonders who Joshua is, or who Seungkwan and Jihoon are.

Jeonghan flashes Seungcheol a smile, and Seungcheol remembers when Minsoo smiled at him and then it clicked - Minsoo has his dad's smile. Seungcheol feels warm. Seungcheol bows and the father and son leave the classroom.

Seungcheol is pathetic.

~

The first week of school is coming to a close, and on the Friday afternoon at 3:00, the students begin to pack up for dismissal. Seungcheol has successfully made the first week of school without any horrible incidents happening or very bad behaviour. As much as Seungcheol loves kids and loves teaching first graders, it is stressful even if he won't admit it. 

As he says goodbyes to the parents and bows many times, by 3:40 it is only him and Minsoo left in the classroom. Though it's only been a week of school, the sight of Minsoo still working at his desk after school hours became a regular sight and Seungcheol became accustomed.

Seungcheol goes to his desk and prepares to grade assignments from the week and Minsoo continues to silently work. As Seungcheol grades papers, he is aware of the clock ticking and by 3:50, he becomes a bit concerned. Where is Jeonghan? He's usually here a bit after 3:40, but Seungcheol decides not to hold five minutes against the man. But 4pm comes around, and even Minsoo seems to be aware that his father is taking longer then usual. 

Seungcheol becomes a bit worried. He's almost done grading the work, and he usually leaves the classroom at 4:15 to work at the comfort of his own office at his apartment. Minsoo seems to have stopped working and is staring out the window, watching kids play soccer out in the field one floor below. When Seungcheol is finished his classroom work, he checks the clock and becomes confused and worried. It's past 4:15, and Seungcheol hasn't realized he's been stalling by doing computer work between his grading session. Seungcheol clears his throat, drawing the attention of Minsoo.

"Minsoo, where is your father?" Seungcheol asks, and Minsoo sluggishly shrugs. "I don't know. He didn't say he would be late," The little boy says so quietly Seungcheol nearly misses it. "Ah, but you know he's coming?" Seungcheol presses, and Minsoo shrugs. "My house is not far, I can walk home if you are leave, Mr. Choi-nim," Minsoo suggests, and Seungcheol feels guilty. "Oh no, I'm not leaving. Just worried about you, is all." Seungcheol says, and he checks the time. 4:25.

Before Seungcheol could say anything, Jeonghan himself is at the entrance, out of breath and immediately rushes over to Minsoo's desk.

"Minsoo-ah, I'm so sorry for being late," Jeonghan apologizes, putting his hands on Minsoo's shoulders as the boy nods in understanding. Jeonghan then turns to Seungcheol. "I'm sorry for being late," Jeonghan repeats, this time to Seungcheol. "My professor held me back even when I told him I had to pick Minsoo up, I ran here so fast after he let me go," Jeonghan heaved, and Minsoo gathers his things and stands up. Seungcheol isn't very much bothered as he was earlier, because Jeonghan is finally here and he had a pretty good excuse. Professors were nightmares, and Seungcheol could relate to always being held back after class hours.

"It was no problem, the extra half hour of babysitting wasn't bad," Seungcheol says, the last part a joke but Jeonghan heaves. "Babysitting? I'm sorry," Jeonghan apologizes, and Seungcheol chuckles lightly. "It was a joke. Seriously, it's fine, Jeonghan," Seungcheol says, standing up from his desk. "I had some work to do anyways and I only just finished right before you arrived."

Jeonghan looks flustered, his hair hiding his expression as he looks down at Minsoo. The little boy looks between the two men and finally rests his eyes on Jeonghan. "Daddy, I'm hungry," Minsoo says, and Seungcheol grins. Oh the cuteness of children.

"Of course, Minsoo. But why don't we eat out tonight? To make up for being really late," Jeonghan suggests and Minsoo's eyes light up. "Hamburgers?" Minsoo asks, and Jeonghan laughs. "Yeah, we can have hamburgers. But hey, why don't we invite Mr. Choi-nim along with us for being so nice and staying with you until I came?" Jeonghan whispers the last part to Minsoo, and Seungcheol couldn't hear what was said. Minsoo nods and walks over to Seungcheol, and Seungcheol looks down at the little boy.

"Mr. Choi-nim, my daddy wants you invite you out with us to have hamburgers but he wanted it to seem like I was to ask, as much as I would like you to come, it was my daddy's idea," Minsoo says, and Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh as Jeonghan mutters something about betrayal as he sheepishly hides his face in his hands. "Of course, just let me gather my work and we can use my car." Seungcheol takes the offer because why not? It wasn't exactly inappropriate, it was normal for a teacher to build friendships with students' parents. Jeonghan is still furiously blushing as Seungcheol gathers his work and puts them in his brief case. 

"For your information, I'm 23," Jeonghan says, "So this isn't inappropriate," Jeonghan adds, and Seungcheol wonders if Jeonghan thinks he was a lot older then he was. Did Seungcheol really look old? "I'm only 24, not much older than you," Seungcheol says as the three of them walk out of the classroom. "I was in university just 3 years ago. But why are you in university at 23? If you don't mind me asking?" Seungcheol asks, genuinely curious since the first day he's seen Jeonghan in the uniform.

"No, it's no problem. But as you know, I have a 6 year old son. It's not exactly easy raising a kid and going to university," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol nods and looks down at Minsoo who is minding his own business and not really listening to his father talk. "So after high school, when Minsoo was born, I decided to take two years off before going to university, but two years turned into 4. Minsoo started grade school then, so I was able to go to university. I'm in my second year, I'm in literature because I want to become an author, or a poet the most." Jeonghan doesn't seem to notice that he's talking a lot until he stops when they reach the school parking lot and there he awkwardly stutters.

"Ah, so why'd you become a teacher?" Jeonghan asks as Seungcheol leads the way to his car parked near the exit they left to school from. "Oh, I like kids. I want to have my own but that's impossible," Seungcheol says, and the phrase throws Jeonghan off as he momentarily grabs a hold of Minsoo's hand to cross the sidewalk. "Impossible? Why?" Jeonghan asks curiously. "I don't know, I think it has to do with the fact that only women can carry and sadly that's not my cup of tea." Seungcheol replies almost casually and Jeonghan's steps falter but Seungcheol doesn't notice.

"Daddy, I want to try the hamburger with cheese," Minsoo says as he climbs into Seungcheol's black car and everything falls back into it's natural flow. "Of course, Minsooie." Jeonghan says, and Minsoo grins as he buckles his seatbelt and Jeonghan closes the car door.

~

The restaurant was crowded with teenagers, but neither Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and even Minsoo minded as they sat at a booth near the back eating fast food. Minsoo's attention was on the hamburger in front of him, his eyes wide as he stared at the slab of meat that was thicker then the hamburger bun itself. Seungcheol sat opposite of Jeonghan and Minsoo, and the two men were in a deep conversation about idols.

"I've always wanted to be an idol ever since I was young, but I was too scared to audition and now it's too late. Idols who debut are young, and I'm almost 25 and I can feel my hairline receding," Seungcheol quips, earning a laugh from Jeonghan. "So did I! I actually was seriously considering auditioning before Minsoo was created," Minsoo looks up after hearing his name. "But I couldn't abandon him for fame. I chose a quiet life with my son over idol fame, and I made the right choice," Jeonghan says and the earnest in his voice makes Seungcheol smile. Minsoo's attention is back on the hamburger. "If studying in a literature and linguistic class with 200 students and raising a six year old son is quiet at all," Seungcheol chuckles and Jeonghan continues, his enthusiasm skyrocketing. "Actually, one of my friends, his name is Kwon Soonyoung, he's an idol! He's in Seventeen," Jeonghan says, grinning proudly.

"Wow, really? They're a pretty big choreography group, and you're friends with one of the members? What a small world," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan nods. "Yeah, but I've befriended the other members too, Wen Junhai, Lee Chan, and Xu Minghao! Of course, we don't have contact all the time because of the busy idol life, but Soonyoung comes around once in a while," Jeonghan says, brushing his bangs away from his face and Seungcheol notes the action. "The last time he came around was for Minsoo's birthday in June. I kind of miss him, we've been friends since middle school and to have him suddenly gone most of the time? Ugh." Jeonghan whines, and Seungcheol chuckles.

 

When dinner has come to an end, Jeonghan throws the trash away and Seungcheol walks with Minsoo in the direction of the exit as Jeonghan trails behind. The restaurant has died down to a few people within the hour the three of them dined, and Seungcheol was slightly pressed that the traffic seemed worse then earlier. It was because it was a Friday and of course a lot of people would be out and about, but waiting 10 minutes in traffic was just ridiculous and it made Seungcheol sigh in annoyance.

Did he really not leave out of his house on the weekends? He hasn't been going out lately. Hm.

Jeonghan seemed to notice the discomfort and looked over to Seungcheol, watching the older man rub his cheek in silent frustration.

"Don't mind me, I just never been out this late and the traffic is killing me," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan's eyes widen. "It's only 6pm?" Jeonghan asked, astonished and Seungcheol's frustration dissipates slowly. "What can I say? I don't have time to have a social life." Seungcheol admits, which is not really true. If he works hard and starts at school, by 6pm he has the rest of the day to himself. He usually takes that time to catch up on Korean dramas he's been subdued to since he was a teen, ignoring Seokmin's texts to come hang out with him and Mingyu. Which reminds him, he should hang out with Seokmin and Mingyu soon before he loses his only close friends.

"Wow, is being a first grade teacher that time consuming?" Jeonghan jokes, and Seungcheol sheepishly grins as the traffic finally resonates down and he begins to drive. "Okay no, but I can admit I'm a recluse after work is done," Seungcheol admits, the tone in his voice lowered to hide his embarrassment. "I really should hang out with Seokmin and Mingyu before they stop trying to contact me to get me to hang out. I think it's been almost a month since we went out?" 

The revelation makes Jeonghan almost choke. "Wow, I can't go a day without seeing Jisoo! I mean we live in the same apartment complex, but not seeing him for a month by my own choice? No thanks." Jeonghan says, crossing his arms and Seungcheol chuckles.

After asking for Jeonghan's address and arriving to the destination, both men are brought into silence as Seungcheol parks the car near the entrance. The apartment is just a few blocks away from Seungcheol's work - the school, and he's seen the bulding before a few times in the past. It was a tall building with 13 levels, but it was pretty old considering the bricks were chipped badly and Seungcheol was told by Seokmin - a true Seoul citizen - that most buildings in the heart of Seoul were pretty old. Jeonghan talking brought Seungcheol out of his thoughts.

"Come on, Minsoo. We're home," Jeonghan says, and Minsoo begins to unbuckle his seat belt and Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol. "Thanks for the ride home. I'll be sure to repay you somehow. See you on Monday, Mr. Choi-nim," Jeonghan says, smirking at his own words as Seungcheol was shocked for a moment before responding. "You're welcome, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan bowed and began to get out of the car and Minsoo followed behind. Jeonghan helped Minsoo out of the car and proceeded to close the door and began walking towards the apartment while Seungcheol watched his back. As Jeonghan walked into the apartment complex with his son, Seungcheol couldn't help but realize that Jeonghan had left him feeling warm,

Seungcheol was pathetic.

~

"You're trying to get with a students' teacher?" Seokmin asks, confused and way too loud for Seungcheol's liking. He smacks Seokmin's chest as Mingyu snickers and stirs his drink with his straw. "No! All I said was he was cute and that we went out for a not-so-romantic dinner with his son! That was the only proper time I've seen him outside of school!" Seungcheol heaves and Mingyu continues snickering like the child he is.

Seungcheol had finally taken up the offer to hang out with Seokmin and Mingyu, and of course the place they decide to meet was a mall downtown of Seoul. It was Saturday, and Seungcheol had recovered pretty well from the innocent outing with Jeonghan and his child - Seungcheol's student!! - that he was able to tell it to Seokmin and Mingyu, but of course Seokmin always asks stupid questions and thought things the wrong way! The mall was pretty crowded, especially in the food court, where the 3 men sat, half-eaten fast food in front of them and empty cola cups.

Seungcheol seriously needs a home cooked meal, he's had fast food two days in a row.

"But you want to date him?" Seokmin asks, rubbing his chest where Seungcheol smacked. "No! I don't like him that way," Seungcheol argues, not missing the way Mingyu mutters "Yet," under his breath. "We just met. I don't know the next time we were to go out? Plus he has a son, he might not like me that way if he dated a girl," Seungcheol sighs rather sadly. Seokmin doesn't catch the tone change but Mingyu does. "Don't assume he might not swing ways just because he's got some girl knocked up!" Seokmin says, and the ignorance dripping from his tone is enough to have Seungcheol nearly slapping the boy.

"Enough of me! How have you guys been?" Seungcheol desperately attempts to change the subject from him and succeeds as Mingyu tells them about a girl he is seeing. Seokmin can't relate because he's so frightened of women it's ridiculous.

"We kissed two times, and I think she likes me because why else would she kiss me? I want her to be my girlfriend, but I'm not romantic enough to ask her," Mingyu says, and Seungcheol rolls his eyes. "You weren't scared to ask Hani out, why are you afraid of asking Tzuzyu out?" Seungcheol asks, and Mingyu's small eyes narrow defensively. "Because Hani is used to many guys after her, and I was just another man to her. I knew she wouldn't accept but I was young and desperate. Tzuzyu is different. She's... she's..." Mingyu is at loss for words and Seokmin fakes a gag. Mingyu slaps Seokmin on the head and the two begin arguing and attempting to slap each other.

Yep. Seungcheol's friends haven't matured in the three weeks he's been avoiding them.

~

Monday afternoon, Seungcheol is tired for the day. He procrastinated his work for Sunday and underestimated the amount of papers he actually had and worked himself until 3am just to get everything perfect. Wow. Being a first grade teacher was a lot harder then Seungcheol remembered.

"What kind of animal would a cat and dog make if they mated?" A young student named Jinyoung who was known for asking ridiculous questions asked. Yep. Seungcheol was pretty much done for the day.

"None! Cats and dogs hate each other and they certainly will never mate!" Jimin nearly screams, her face red. She seems to have had enough of Jinyoung, and Seungcheol stands up. "Alright students, quiet down. Class is over in 15 minutes, please finish your worksheet and hand it in before you go." Seungcheol says, and the class nods profusely and silent ensues again as Seungcheol decides to take the time to walk around the class and check the students' work.

By the time 3:30 comes around, the students hand in their work one by one on Seungcheol's desk in the pile where he assigned work to be handed in. Seungcheol thanks every student that hands in their work, and when it's Minsoo's turn, he gives Seungcheol a shy smile. Seungcheol thanks him with a smile as well.

Students are being picked up, and Seungcheol, as always, says goodbye to the parents and give a bit of praising to their children. Jimin is still red and fuming when her dad comes to pick her up, and Seungcheol tentatively informs the father about why she was frustrated, and the father is a bit amused as they leave the classroom. As the last few parents leave with their kids and the usual students who walked home on their own (or at least met their parents in the parking lot) left, Seungcheol was alone with Minsoo.

"Mr. Choi-nim, my daddy wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go out with us again. Not for dinner, he said to just hang out," Minsoo says, and Seungcheol is surprised but he can't tell if Minsoo is being mischievous or genuine, so he decides to wait until Jeonghan arrives. "Are you sure?" Seungcheol asks, wary about the boy's sneaky grin. "Well, he said that, but he didn't tell me to ask you. I wanted to surprise him!" Minsoo says, and Seungcheol admires the honesty coming from the six year old. Minsoo becomes distracted by the kids outside playing soccer and Seungcheol turns around to erase the chalk board. 

Seungcheol decides to write out tomorrow morning's notes on the chalk board just to save time. He's glad he doesn't have much work today, he can use the early hours of rest. Tomorrow is the study of Korean alphabet and as Seungcheol writes down the Hangul alphabet on the board along with various phrases, Minsoo speaks up.

"Mr. Choi-nim, may I go use the bathroom?" Minsoo asks, and Seungcheol turns around, his hands stained with white chalk. Seungcheol looks at the clock, and it's only a few minutes until Jeonghan would usually show up. "I don't know, Minsoo. Your father will be here soon," Seungcheol bites his lip. Minsoo's face falls. "I need it! Badly!" Minsoo exclaims, and his loud voice shocks Seungcheol, who's never heard more then quiet voices from the boy. "Alright, you can go, but hurry please!" Seungcheol caves in and proceeds to write on the board as Minsoo leaves the classroom.

He knows Minsoo will take a while because the bathroom is far down the hall and six year olds aren't exactly the most fast people to use the bathroom - especially boys. Seungcheol continues scribbling.

After writing down a few more phrases, there is a slight knock at the door. Seungcheol lowers his arms from the board and turns to the door. Jeonghan is stood there, looking down to the floor, face pink as he stutters. "Where's Minsoo?" Jeonghan asks, and Seungcheol decides that's enough notes and puts the chalk down and dusts his hands off. "He went to the bathroom, you're welcome to wait for him or gather his things and meet him there." Seungcheol offers, then proceeds to walk over to his desk and begins to gather up all the work for tonight. By Jeonghan's silence and still standing near the door, Seungcheol assumes he's decided to wait for Minsoo to return.

Jeonghan seems hesitant, and for a moment when Seungcheol peeks at him through his fringe, he could see the long-haired boy looking down at his feet looking rather hopeless. Seungcheol chuckles.

"Jeonghan, I thought we were friends? Why are you so awkward?" Seungcheol bids, faking a hurt tone behind a sly grin. Jeonghan coughs and stutters even more. "No! Yes! Of course, we're friends, I just, no, I ran here, you know? I'm out of breath, ah - I don't mean to be silent but I'm tired," Jeonghan brushes his hair away from his face, hiding his face behind his hand and Seungcheol narrows his eyes at the younger boy who then glares in return. "Yah! Stop looking at me like that!" Jeonghan blurts, but he voice is shaky behind faux confidence. "We're friends." The last part makes Seungcheol's feel warm, and he smiles at Jeonghan, who is still glaring in his direction to appear more intimidating and if Seungcheol was to be honest - if he didn't know Jeonghan at all, he would've found him intimidating. But he doesn't. And that excites him.

"Great. Don't friends hang out? Why don't we go out sometime, even Minsoo if he wants to," Seungcheol suggests, and Jeonghan is back to being a stuttering tomato. "Yeah, ah, I think Minsoo already said something to you, didn't he?" Jeonghan asked, muttering under his breath about Minsoo breaking promises. "What? No, this is me asking," Seungcheol says, but he's a shit liar and Jeonghan sees right through him. "Ah, I can tell you're lying, Choi. But I'll be nice and accept. So yes, we can go out sometime," Jeonghan accepts the offer confidently, his cheeks turning pink and betraying him of feeling nonchalant about the whole ordeal. "Great. How does next Saturday sound?" Seungcheol pushes down the feeling of butterflies - a feeling he swore he hasn't felt since his teen years and he was about to kiss his first girlfriend (which was way before he discovered he didn't swing that way and after that everything because a mess of experimenting). Just then Minsoo walks in, and Jeonghan is suddenly relieved as his awkward hopelessness dissipates and he orders Minsoo to pack up rather quickly.

Seungcheol pretends to not notice.

Before Jeonghan and Minsoo leave the school for the day, Jeonghan orders Minsoo to go ahead of him and for a brief moment Jeonghan stills. Confused, Seungcheol turns around. Jeonghan then says,

"Saturday sounds great, I'll see you then."

and leaves Seungcheol feeling warmer and tinglier then ever.

~

"I said 5 o'clock, I have plenty of time," Seungcheol speaks through the phone to Seokmin, who called him first and demanded to hang out. Seungcheol could hear Seokmin's heart break when he said he couldn't, not today, but Seungcheol could also hear Seokmin's heart repairing when he added that he was going out with Jeonghan. Seokmin then proceed to ask where they were going, where Seungcheol answered the park because they really couldn't go anywhere with a six year old which Seungcheol didn't mind as he'd honestly prefer an outing in the park then a trip downtown to a bar, and Seokmin asked what time they were leaving.

"Okay, but do you even have his number yet?" Seokmin asks, and Seungcheol kind of jumps. "No, not yet. I guess I never really thought about that, we usually talk at the school," Seungcheol stuffs another chip in his mouth as he skips to the next episode of a drama he's been binge watching all morning. Seungcheol honestly didn't think about asking for Jeonghan's number, what if Jeonghan wanted to cancel last minute for an emergency and Seungcheol couldn't even know until he got stood up or something. "But I'll ask him." Seungcheol confirms and then yells at the male protagonist who refuses to kiss the cute girl with the butterfly clip. The male character is still hung up on his shitty ex and it frustrates Seungcheol. He could hear Seokmin laugh,

"Listen Seok, I gotta go. This fucking bastard doesn't want to kiss this girl that's way better for him and so much cuter then his ex, plus I have to get ready soon," Seungcheol says as he realizes the time is 3:30. There's still half an hour to the drama episode and Seungcheol hangs up the phone after Seokmin's "Bye Cheollie! Call me after your date and tell me everything!"

Seungcheol pauses the drama after watching for another twenty minutes after ending the call with Seokmin, and he feels fat and lazy from lounging around and eating chips, so he decides to shower. As Seungcheol leaves his bedroom to the shower, he looks at the time and sees it's 3:50. He showers shorter then usual to save time (and his water bill), and then gets dressed. For the first time, Seungcheol realizes this will be the first time both he and Jeonghan will see each other outside of their work and school uniforms. Seungcheol is suddenly pressured to dress well.

In the end, Seungcheol decides upon black jeans that have rips in the knees (okay, he may have went jean shopping with Mingyu once, and the boy is 22 and that was a bad idea because now he had ripped jeans like all the young hipsters), a white t shirt with a little heart embroidered onto the breast pocket, and he tops it off with a red plaid shirt left hung open. Accepting that he felt three years younger then his actual age, Seungcheol admits he looks pretty cool. It wasn't rare to see teachers outside of school and their fashion not being dorky. At least Seungcheol says to himself to help his self esteem.

By 4:30, Seungcheol had left his apartment after putting on a fall jacket. It was early September, and summer was leaving rather quickly as the outside air was getting chilly but was bare able for most. As Seungcheol started his car, he began making his way to Jeonghan's apartment. He told Jeonghan he would pick them up, and Jeonghan neither accepted or declined, but Seungcheol took that as an acceptance. He still remembered the address their from their first outing, and it surprisingly wasn't a far drive from his own apartment. Jeonghan lived on the southside and Seungcheol lived eastside on the outside of downtown, but it was only a 25 minute drive.

Seungcheol plays Kpop on the radio, blasting Super Junior and sings along as he gets closer to his destination. By the time 4:55 comes around, Seungcheol is parked outside of Jeonghan's apartment in the same spot he was the first time. Turning down the radio, Seungcheol realized he didn't know Jeonghan's apartment number so he couldn't go get him like the romantic sap he was. So he decided to wait and not let the anxiety tear his stomach at the thought of Jeonghan standing him up.

It's been a short five minutes, and Seungcheol used the time to spam Seokmin with texts exclaiming how unfathomable everything felt. He wasn't nervous but he wasn't totally confident, and that was confusing. Seokmin responded only in wink faces and Seungcheol wished he was here just so he could slap that wink off of Seokmin's face. Seungcheol seen Jeonghan leave his apartment complex, alone (Seungcheol ignored the sudden excitement that flourished, he liked Minsoo but he kind of wanted to hang out with Jeonghan alone). The long haired boy wore a pink sweater and blue jeans and a jacket on top, Seungcheol tried to ignore the tug his stomach made when he saw Jeonghan smile and wave at him as he walked towards Seungcheol's car.

"Minsoo caught a cold yesterday, he was feeling better but just to be safe I told him to stay in bed. Jisoo is keeping him," Jeonghan explained as he got into the car, buckling his seatbelt as Seungcheol stared to the boy more fondly than he meant to. "Okay. But do you still want to go to the park?" Seungcheol asked, and Jeonghan scoffed. "No, because Minsoo is not here and what would two adults do at the park?" Seungcheol chuckled, feeling his cheeks warm up. "Okay, then where?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go get something to eat and maybe see a movie later. There's this movie that just got released that I really wanted to see!" Jeonghan suggests, and Seungcheol is really up to do anything with Jeonghan and the thought causes the same tugging feeling to return. "Sure, we can do that." Seungcheol says, and begins to drive out of the parking lot and down the highway. On the drive, they pass by the school and Seungcheol sees the same kids playing soccer on the field.

Jeonghan tells his the address of which restaurant he wanted to go to, and Seungcheol obeys as the drive down into the afternoon daylight.

Turns out Jeonghan wanted to eat Chinese food, Seungcheol examines as they pull up to a Chinese restaurant. "Is Chinese food okay?" Jeonghan asks and the question is so ridiculous because they're already here and Seungcheol doesn't want to say no (even though he wouldn't - he likes Chinese food) and ruin Jeonghan's dreams. "Well, we're here and I happen to like Chinese food, so yes," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan grins and unbuckles his seatbelt as Seungcheol parks the car near the entrance. "Hm, I thought so." Jeonghan smirks almost innocently and leaves the car just as Seungcheol follows.

The restaurant is not full but not completely empty either, there are a couple sitting near students a few tables down, and Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol to the table way at the back near the kitchen.

"Why these tables?" Seungcheol asks just as the door swings open and a man carrying a tray of food walks to the group of students. "Because it's the furthest away," Jeonghan says as if it was obvious, and tugs his pink sweater as he sits down across Seungcheol. 

As soon as Jeonghan and Seungcheol ordered their food, the waiter took their menus and Jeonghan immediately leaned on the table on his elbows, leaning closer to Seungcheol. Before Jeonghan could say anything witty, Seungcheol cut him off.

"Tell me about yourself, Jeonghan," Seungcheol said, and the way Jeonghan profusely blushed by the way his name rolled off Seungcheol's tongue almost naturally had Seungcheol feeling giddy. Jeonghan shrugged. "Okay, but I'm not really interesting-"

"No, I think you're interesting. Why would I bother to even ask such a question if I didn't?"

A smile formed on Jeonghan's face, and he blushed even more as he looked down at his finger sheepishly to avoid Seungcheol's gaze. "Well, I mean, I guess. Ah, um," Jeonghan stuttered, and his sudden nervousness had Seungcheol reaching across the table and rest his hand on top of Jeonghan's closed fist. Jeonghan ducked again and nearly pulled away out of shock.

"Calm down, I just want to get to know you," Seungcheol said, and Jeonghan pulled away, feigning annoyance. "Hey, it's not my fault that you make me nervous!" Jeonghan shouted in a whisper, and Seungcheol laughed and bit his lip as Jeonghan recovered.

Just as the food arrived, Jeonghan took the opportunity to stall a little more as he fully recovered after his first bite of the noodles. Seungcheol hastily began to dig into his own food, and Jeonghan began talking.

"Ah, so I want to become an author," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol nods, fully remembering that conversation. "Yah, I've been interested in that kind of stuff since I was younger. Funny because I have a sister who is younger then me and she is in her first year of university as a surgeon. Coming from a traditional Asian family, my parents wanted me to be the surgeon and my sister to be something more suitable that wouldn't interfere with the 'mother' act. But we chose opposite paths to what we believed we could do, and we're here now," Jeonghan says between bites and Seungcheol listens tentatively. "And having a kid at 18 really didn't help." The tone in Jeonghan's voice wavers, and he looks a bit upset before brushing it off and taking a bit bite of his noodles.

"Ah, are your parents alright with everything now?" Seungcheol asks, curious as to how things turned out. Jeonghan makes a face between as if he was hoping that question wouldn't be asked and annoyance before spitting out a flat, "No," and Seungcheol suddenly feels awkward. "They kicked me out for having a kid so young and Jennie abandoned us and went to America, and I came here to Seoul with Jisoo when Minsoo was just a baby. I thought Minsoo and I were going to be homeless on the streets because I had no money, but Jisoo let us stay with him until I was able to get on my feet. I worked many jobs that allowed me to take Minsoo. I moved in the apartment the first chanceI got when I have saved enough money. I really owe my life to Jisoo."

The sudden mood change had Seungcheol feeling very unfathomable; he didn't know what to feel but it wasnt exactly bad. He pitied Jeonghan but could also relate to him. 

"I know how you feel," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan looks up at Seungcheol. "When I was 16 my parents kicked me out. I stayed with my friend Seokmin until I was accepted into the same university as him and we both came here right after graduation. I wasn't able to get a job in my hometown no matter how hard I tried, so I came here practically broke. Seokmin had an apartment that he had to share because his family also wasn't financially stable, and he met our friend Mingyu and they lived together. I stayed in dorms on campus and took out a lot of loans that you'd think I was lying if I told you that I'm still paying them back to this day. As much as Seokmin lent me money, I still didn't have enough to eat. Life was tough, but I'm better now." Seungcheol says, and he realizes halfway that Jeonghan has stopped eating to listen to him more intensely.

"Why did your parents kick you out?" Jeonghan asks, and Seungcheol looks up at the boy and their eyes connect. Jeonghan looks curious and a bit upset. "Because. Because I'm gay." Seungcheol says as if it's not a huge surprise. Jeonghan is silent for a moment, and Seungcheol thinks he might have ruined their friendship. What if Jeonghan was against gays like a majority of the population in South Korea?

To his surprise, Jeonghan nods and begins to talk about something more light to soften out the tense air the sudden revelations had left.

"My birthday is in October, the 4th to be exact," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol nearly drops his chopsticks. "Wow, mine is August 8," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan giggles. "So you just turned 24?" He asks, and Seungcheol nods. "I'm turning 24, too! Turns out we're not that far in terms of ages. Just two months," Jeongham says, looking excited as he begins to reveal his favourite colours (white, blue, and red) and his favourite kpop groups.

The conversation heads in a softer direction until 5:30 comes around. During the time of dining, the two boys failed to notice the amount of people around them as time went on. By the time they decided they were done dining, the small restaurant was nearly filled with people coming around for an early dinner or to hang out. Jeonghan and Seungcheol respectively paid for their own meals and as soon as the ding from Seungcheol's credit card was heard, the two men were quick to exit the restaurant.

"Okay, the movie is an action movie and it starts at 6:15," Jeonghan informs just as they both get into Seungcheol's car and fasten their seatbelts. "Oh?" Seungcheol asks. He wasn't really a fan of action movies, if his taste in bad Korean romance dramas was anything to go by. He was never able to watch an action movie without getting bored. But Seungcheol was willing to waste about two hours of his time watching a bad action movie if it meant he was alone in a dark theatre with Jeonghan. "Yeah." Jeonghan confirmed.

The ride to the movie theatres was a quiet one, and Seungcheol didn't mind as Jeonghan looked out the window and hummed ever so lightly. It wasn't an awkward silence, and Seungcheol was glad that he was comfortable enough around Jeonghan after knowing each other for a short period of time, but he subtly wondered if Jeonghan felt the same.

 

The movie theatre wasn't very much full considering this film has been out for over two weeks or so, and Jeonghan picked the seats. The sat in the centre of the theatre, not too close but not too far. There were people around them but they were a few seats away so nothing could be heard as people communicated as ads and commercials played.

As the commercials played, Jeonghan and Seungcheol bickered playfully about how horrible the ads were, and how they should've bought popcorn with extra butter. Seungcheol felt like a teenager, and that feeling was the best kind of feeling any person could give you. He felt young again when he hung out with Jeonghan, and he wondered if Jeonghan felt the same way

The movie began, and the theatre quietened down, and Jeonghan turned into his respective seat and Seungcheol did the same. Together, they watched the movie.

~

"Choi Seungcheol, I swear to god, if you never invite us to your house again in the next month, we're dropping you as a best friend!" Lee Seokmin hollered in Seungcheol's face as he pushed past the shorter boy and stomped into Seungcheol's apartment. Mingyu politely followed behind Seokmin, greeting Seungcheol informally. "I swear, this is my first time in your apartment in two months," Seokmin says, and Seungcheol closes the door. "Everything is the same, physically but I know something is up." Seokmin mutters the last part to himself, and Mingyu has to slap Seokmin's chest to get him to stop snooping around.

"It's been a week since your date, right? Last Saturday?" Seokmin asks suddenly, and Seungcheol nods. "Yeah, also it wasn't a date," Seungcheol says and Mingyu rolls his eyes. "We haven't gone out or really talked much this week, but we did at the school. He told me he wanted to go out again sometime, but we haven't found a date that neither of us are busy on. You know, he works most days after university and I have a lot of work to catch up on," Seungcheol informs as he continues making the herbal tea before he was interrupted by loud knocks and shouts. "Ah, so he's busy today?" Mingyu asks, the tall boy having to duck under Seungcheol's doorframe to go into the living room.

Seungcheol follows and so does Seokmin. "Yeah, Minsoo has a doctors appointment, why else would I ask you guys to come over?"

"Yah! Just when I thought you missed us, we're only a distraction for you!" Mingyu laughs and Seungcheol rolls his eyes and Seokmin hassles Seungcheol some more until Seungcheol is able to leave when the tea pot hisses.

When Seungcheol returns, Seokmin is sitting on the sofa, seemingly over his diva fit as he types on his phone. Mingyu is doing the same, and Seungcheol feels his pocket vibrate where his phone is. For a second he thinks it's Seokmin or Mingyu harassing him through text, but neither of them are peeking from their phones to see if Seungcheol has gotten their text. Seungcheol puts his mug in one hand and reaches in his pocket.

It's a text from Jeonghan. They've been texting ever since Seungcheol asked for his number, and though it's nice, Seungcheol would prefer to talk face to face. He opens the text.

From: Jeonghan  
what are u doing???

To: Jeonghan  
with seokmin and mingyu, what about you?

From: Jeonghan  
with minsoo, we are going to wonu's bc it's his dogs birthday

To: Jeonghan  
sounds sick

From: Jeonghan  
it is. dogs in party hats??? i had to cancel minsoo's appointment half way through

From: Jeonghan  
kidding :P

Seungcheol can't help but grin stupidly at his phone, and Seokmin seems to notice.

"Ah! Is that your boyfriend?" Seokmin shouts obnoxiously, and the smile on Seungcheol's face dissipates and turns into annoyance. "Jeonghan is not my boyfriend," Seungcheol mumbles as he types a response. "Seems like it. You're a whipped man, Choi. Congrats." Seokmin jokes, and Seungcheol regrets inviting Seokmin over, and maybe Mingyu as he laughs along with Seokmin.

~

Another week passed by, and nothing much happened between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, much to Seungcheol's dismay. He went to work, and the students were beginning to slack as time went on but they were still pretty great. Minsoo has been improving a lot, and it seemed like he was opening up to other students more. It made Seungcheol happy, because he cared for the boy as much as he cared for the other students (maybe he cared for Minsoo a bit more).

On Sunday, Seungcheol thought it would be another day gone by. He had all his work completed, and so he thought he would use the extra day to catch up in Kdramas. But by 2pm, his phone began to ring.

Now, nobody ever called Seungcheol. It was a bit upsetting as Seungcheol realized that, now even Seokmin or Mingyu don't call him as much and it was now rare to do so. He had just gotten up to get a new snack from his usual lounging, and when he phone rang in his sweat pants pocket, he held a glass of orange juice and two fruit yogurt and when his phone rang, he answered it with hesitance as he placed his snacks on the stand next to the sofa.

"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan shouted, and the thrill in his voice had Seungcheol calming to some extent. "Yeah?" Seungcheol asked, curious as to why Jeonghan called him after not texting him for almost 2 days (not that Seungcheol was salty) (he was, but just a bit). "What are you doing?" Jeonghan asked, a lot more calm and composed then when Seungcheol answered. 

"Uhm," Seungcheol glanced at the indent on the sofa with a large fluffy blanket scattered and hanging off messily, crumbs sprinkled around, empty chips bag and Netflix paused on the TV stared back at him. "Nothing at the moment," Seungcheol answered with a cough. "Oh! Cool, me neither," Jeonghan says, and then there's whispering in the background and it doesn't sound anything like Minsoo, and for a moment Seungcheol is confused. Then Jeonghan returns to the phone. "Do you want to hang out today?" Jeonghan asks, and there's a hint of nervousness in his voice and Seungcheol wonders if he used over exaggerated excitement to hide his nervousness.

"Of course, when and where?" Seungcheol accepts the offer because how could he? He hasn't heard anything from Jeonghan in two days and he's finished all his work, so he has free time. "Uh, right now and here... at my apartment?" The suggestion sounds more like a question, and then there's more whispering but Seungcheol can't decipher a single word - and he's taught children whose pronunciation and voice levels weren't exactly the best. Before Seungcheol could respond, the whispering becomes more frantic and there's a loud yelp and the phone is seemingly cut off as if it was hung up.

Seungcheol brings the phone to his face, but just as he sees the time is still ticking, showing the phone call was still on line, a sudden voice that doesn't sound anything like Jeonghan could be heard even with the phone away from Seungcheol's ear.

"Jeonghan is desperate for you to come over, he loves you so much!"

The call is then ended just as a shriek is heard from the other line and Seungcheol has to think if Jeonghan lied about his age - if he was actually a 17 year old because he (or his friends) sure acted like one sometimes. But Seungcheol knew that wasn't the case - he acted immature when he was with Seokmin and Mingyu sometimes, like the time he kept Seokmin in a headlock in the middle of the street because he wouldn't shut up about spoilers for a kdrama Seungcheol was watching, or when he made Mingyu give him a piggy back because he was so tall and he wanted to feel how it was to be 183cm. So maybe Jeonghan just had friends who didn't act their age just as Seungcheol and his friends were guilty of sometimes.

But the last statement right before the call ended had Seungcheol thinking, who was that? Why did they say that? Was it true? Seungcheol shook his head, they were probably messing around because Jeonghan and Seungcheol just met and feelings don't work fast (not that Seungcheol was expecting Jeonghan to like him). It was complicated, and Seungcheol just decided to ignore it and continue being friends.

So Seungcheol cleaned up his burdened mess, cautiously pouring the orange juice back in the carton because who was he to waste good orange juice? He then went to the bedroom down the hall and got dressed for the day - he wanted to give good impressions for Jeonghan at all times and dirty sweats and a t shirt he's been wearing all weekend certainly won't do that. He decided on blue jeans that were too long and had to be cuffed at the ankles (from a time he went shopping with Mingyu and the damn man has giraffe legs and had to go to a store for tall people and he persuaded Seungcheol to buy a pair too because there was a sale and - ugh, Seungcheol should just stop going clothes shopping with his friends) and a yellow sweater with a little flower sewn in the centre. It was a gift from Seokmin on his birthday and he's never really worn it because he never went out much and work wasn't an appropriate place for sweaters.

The late September air was getting more chilly, and though it was only 2pm, the sun was blocked behind grey clouds and made everything seem later then it really was. Seungcheol put on his jacket and shoes, and left his apartment in 5 minutes flat.

The drive to Jeonghan's house was filled with BigBang and 2NE1, and Seungcheol's mood was lifted as he saw Jeonghan's apartment in view. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and Seungcheol being the good boy he was, didn't pull it out because he seriously didn't need a ticket for texting and driving or an accident to happen.

When Seungcheol arrived to Jeonghan's apartment, he parks his car and pulls out his phone. It's a text from Jeonghan, and Seungcheol could admit he went mental and opened the text.

From: Jeonghan  
apt number 32, c u soon ;) 

Seungcheol ignores the wink emoticon mainly because it's disturbing and it suggests other things that Seungcheol doesn't want to think about. But he gets out of his car and walks towards the entrance. There's a pad that means you have to be buzzed to be let in, and Seungcheol pressed the button 32. In an instant, the buzzer releases many voices at once and Seungcheol is overwhelmed by the many "who is it?"'s, "is this Seungcheol?"'s and for a moment Seungcheol wonders how many friends Jeonghan has over.

"Uh, yeah. It's Seungcheol."

Just as Seungcheol speaks, there are hushed whispers. But nothing else is said directly to Seungcheol, only the buzz to know the door's been opened. Seungkwan enters the building, and thankfully there is a lift because apartment 32 is on the sixth floor and Seungcheol is too lazy. He takes the lift and presses the 6th floor button. The lift ride is quiet, and Seungcheol doesn't know what to think.

He arrives to the 6th floor, and there are people in the hallway standing around the door Seungcheol hopes isn't 32. He doesn't do well with talking to new people (why he only had two close friends) and certainly not a huge group. There had to be at least six people in total, and Minsoo was in the middle of them as they communicated loudly.

But as the elevator door opened, the six people turned and Minsoo began to wave. "Hello, Mr. Choi-nim!" Seungcheol politely waved back with a little bow, greeting his student with a small "Hello, Minsoo." Seungcheol began to walk closer to the group, counting the apartment numbers even though he knew 32 was where the big group and Minsoo were.

"Hey! I'm Boo Seungkwan!" The boy with chubby cheeks and a contagious smile greeted, and Seungcheol bowed to him and said his name rather shyly then he would like. "I'm Choi Seungcheol," Suddenly the group of people began saying their names and seemed pleased to see Seungcheol.

"I'm Kwon Soonyoung, but you can call me soon," The boy with pale hair parted centre said, earning a slap at the back of the head from Seungkwan. After the four other boys introduced themselves (Hansol Vernon Chwe, a pretty good looking boy standing next to Seungkwan, Xu Minghao, a Chinese boy, Lee Chan, a boy who looked younger then the rest, and then Jeon Wonwoo, the man with the deepest voice that gave Seungcheol chills) the front door was opened and an overwhelmed Jeonghan appeared, hair messy and cheeks fairly pink.

"Sorry, Cheol, they were just leaving," Jeonghan apologized, earning protests from the crowd. "Come on, Minsoo, you have homework," Jeonghan pulled Minsoo into the apartment and turned to the crowd. "I told you guys nine grown men and a 6 year old in one apartment would be too much, this is why we don't get together at houses but open places like parks and shit," Jeonghan scolded the six boys minus Seungcheol, who watched the scene unravel before him. "Yeah, we were leaving," Seungkwan replies rather sassily, then mutters "I can't believe Jihoon and Jisoo are more loved then us."

Slowly the crowd dissipates noisily, until all six boys are in the elevator arguing about going to Minghao's house since it's the biggest. The elevator is closed and it's silent in the hallway. Seungcheol turns to Jeonghan, who looks totally stressed but seems to loosen up as he smiles at Jeongham.

"Sorry about that, I love my friends but having them all over at once is a bit stressful," Jeonghan admits, and Seungcheol flashes a shy smile. "No problem, they were pretty nice," He says, and Jeonghan seems to physically become happier. "Come in." Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol obeys, closing the door gently behind him. 

Jeonghan's apartment in small and clean to the extent that matte furniture was almost shiny, and Seungcheol was too cautious as he walked from the entrance to the living room where he was following Jeonghan. There was a lot of open space, the only walls being to divide the bedroom from the bathroom, and one single wall dividing the living room to the kitchen. As they came to the living room, Seungcheol could see Minsoo sitting at the counter island in the kitchen, scribbling away as there were hushed voices in the kitchen as well. Jeonghan politely offered Seungcheol a seat on the pearly white sofa, and Seungcheol wondered how it could be so white when Jeonghan had a small son.

Seungcheol found out the Jeonghan was a clean person, but also very lazy as he completely melted into the sofa. Right after Seungcheol sat down, two boys emerged from behind the single kitchen wall, and Seungcheol immediately stood up.

"Hey, I'm Hong Jisoo," The boy who was taller then the other one introduced, and Seungcheol took his hand politely and bowed. "Choi Seungcheol," Seungcheol said shyly. The small boy behind Jisoo came up, his dusty pink fringe matching his cheeks. "I'm Lee Jihoon, nice to meet you."

Jeonghan kicked Jihoon's thighs from his spot on the couch, complaining that he was blocking the TV. Jihoon, as calmly as possible, swung a hang and connected to to Jeonghan's chest and then stands back. "We were just leaving too," Jisoo says, and Jeonghan is about to protest, "We'll be at my apartment, Jeonghan." Jisoo says and Jeonghan grumbles but bids the two boys goodbye. Seungcheol quietly says goodbye and as the two boys begin to leave, Jisoo whispers something in Jeonghan's ear that Seungcheol couldn't hear. Jeonghan looks shocked and punches Jisoo's chest who snickers and has to be pulled away from the short boy, Jihoon. "Goodbye, have fun! But not too much fun, Jeonghan, you don't need another kid." Jisoo is slapped repeatedly by Jihoon, and Jeonghan is flushing a bright red as he yells to Jisoo to shut up. Finally, the front door opens and closes and the apartment falls into silence.

"How is that even possible? We are both men," Seungcheol asks, just to ease the tension everyone left. Jeonghan laughs and halfway through it turns into a scoff. "They're idiots, never listen to them." Jeonghan informs, then begins to lazily lay into the sofa.

~

"How are you so sure you don't like girls?" Jeonghan asks, just as an explosion occurs on the TV from one of Jeonghan's action TV shows. They've been talking for the hours Seungcheol has been to his apartment, which was nearly 4 hours and it was almost dinner time and Seungcheol was beginning ti get hungry. Seungcheol shrugged, "I've just never been attracted to girls romantically or sexually, but I have experimented with them in my teen years and I just can't function that way - I'm not wired that way."

It was true - yeah girls were pretty and cute and he wouldn't mind kissing them, but he just wasn't attracted to them romantically or sexually, the most in a relationship he could feel with a girl was somewhat platonic. He couldn't see himself growing old with a woman and loving her. He's accepted that now.

"Can't relate," Jeonghan retorted, and Seungcheol shrugged again. "Okay." He doesn't mean to be a bit petty, but Jeonghan straight up confessed that he was attracted to girls and all of Seungcheol's hope of ever being with him were gone, but being friends was the next best thing. Seungcheol tried not to be petty.

"I like both," Jeonghan confessed after a few seconds of silence and another car explosion on the TV later. Seungcheol tried to play it cool, but suddenly all his shattered hope that Jeonghan recklessly attacked was coming back. "Cool."

"That's all I get? Is a cool? Do you know how hard it was to admit that? Ugh, I didn't even tell anyone else besides Jisoo and Jihoon, ugh," Jeonghan exclaimed rather dramatically and Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh as Jeonghan pouted. "Alright; very cool. That's good, amazing, you're spectacular, Jeonghan, God bless."

Seungcheol was kicked off the couch by a pouting Jeonghan and couldn't stop laughing.

~

"Stop telling us about your love life so late! I need to know all the details ASAP," Seokmin exclaimed loudly, earning a slap at the back of the head from Seungcheol. "It's none of our business, Seok," Mingyu said, and Seungcheol gratefully smiled at the tall boy. They were at the mall, but this time walking from shop to shops, and it was a Saturday so it was pretty crowded. Seungcheol and Jeonghan have been getting along even more better after Jeonghan's hearty confession, he received a spam of texts from Jeonghan every night before bed to pictures of dogs and a lot of emojis, and when they seen each other at school, it felt like they have been friends for a lot longer. Other then school and texting, Seungcheol and Jeonghan never hung out since Seungcheol's visit to his apartment last Sunday.

"Yeah, it's also not love - I don't think he likes me but that's okay," Seungcheol says, and Seokmin obnoxiously cuts in. "Do not say it's better to keep him as a friend, because you remember what happened with that one guy from Busan? You said he was only a friend, then bam! You guys fucked and he left you and you were heartbroken-" Seungcheol kicks Seokmin's calves as hard as he could, and the boy cripples but doesn't seem to be in pain. Darn Seokmin's thick legs, and even thicker skull. "Are you saying Jeonghan is going to leave me if we fuck?" Seungcheol asks, astonished. "No, but you'll end up getting hurt if you like him and there's a chance that he might like you but you don't act upon it and then it's too late when he leaves or finds someone else." Seokmin says, and Seungcheol is left shocked because did Seokmin just say something sensible and logical, especially about love? A topic he was actively afraid of unless it wasn't about his own?

"Yeah, well, your socks don't even match," Seungcheol says to distract everyone from his debacle and Seokmin looks down to his vibrant pink sock and navy blue, white-spotted one. Mingyu laughs just to help get the attention off Seungcheol and his failed life. "Ugh, Mingyu never lets me take the laundry out of the washer to hang dry, there's probably a million socks out on the rooftop that he's dropped," Seokmin says, and Mingyu pushes him. "I don't trust you to walk a flight up and down stairs holding something remotely heavy, remember that time you tripped and broke your arm?"

"That was one time!"

"Yeah because it was the only time I let you do that chore and you fucked up by breaking your goddamn arm!"

"Get lost, sock dropper!"

~

On Wednesday evening, Seungcheol was lounging around and talking to Mingyu and Seokmin via skype. It was unnecessary, but Seokmin insisted and so he was recieved with a lot of double chin Seungcheol and bad angles because Seungcheol was watching a kdrama of Tv half of their skype call.

"When am I going to meet Jeonghan? You guys knew each other for almost a month, but we haven't met him yet?!" Seokmin questioned, and the mention of Jeonghan had Seungcheol tearing his eyes away from the TV. "Uh, never please," Seungcheol muttered, and both Mingyu and Seokmin groaned. "Dude! We are your best, if not, only friends!" Mingyu stated, and Seungcheol was tempted to shut his laptop and spam both of their texts with disturbing pictures.

"I don't know, he works a job most weekdays after university and he's only really free on the weekends, I mean it's his birthday soon; next Saturday," Seungcheol informs, and Seokmin is heard counting the dates. "October 4th? Dude, is he having a party or something?" Seokmin asks, and Seungcheol shrugs. "I don't know, he never talked about his birthday to me, it makes me feel like I'm not invited if he is having a party," Seungcheol pouts and Seokmin and Mingyu both chorus "aw"'s just to add burden to Seungcheol's self pity. "Shut up, it'll be too weird to ask him. It'll make me sound like I'm keeping track of his life, and that's kind if weird. Like if a person you barely talk to about your birthday party were to ask you about your birthday, how would you fell?" Seungcheol asked, and he was pretty much making shit excuses at this point, but Seokmin ate it right up.

"Yikes, you're right. But know you know what that means! Get closer to him, Cheollie."

~

On Friday afternoon, Seungcheol was grading papers at his desk while students were practising the alphabet. More like socializing, but Seungcheol didn't mind because they've been working on alphabets for two weeks and most of them understood the individual pronunciation and basic grammar, so he thinks they deserve a break. Minsoo seemed to be talking to friends also, and it made Seungcheol kind of happy as he saw the boy who resembled his dad so much smile and talk to the students around him.

Jimin, the little girl who was a lot clever then anyone Seungcheol has taught, was still annoyed with Jinyoung a lot, and they practically hated each other. Jinyoung snarled whenever Jimin turned back, and Jimin glared, but there was no verbal insults and Seungcheol was glad because he didn't want to put up with two bickering 6 year olds.

Seungcheol was worn out, as he's been slacking in work recently from managing a newly found social life and kdramas (bad teacher behaviour, Seungcheol could admit), so he's had a lot of work to do during the weekday evenings that really effected his sleeping pattern, but it wasn't that bad. But today he was finished most of his paper work, and there was a teacher meeting today that Seungcheol wasn't looking forward to today, but he had no choice.

As 3:30 rolled around, parents began arriving for their children and as usual, Seungcheol greeted politely and gave praise and advice. Then it left just him and Minsoo, and the meeting started soon so he hopes Jeonghan isn't late.

Minsoo is sat at his desk, everything packed up and he looks outside at the students in the field who aren't playing soccer as it's now too cold for that, but are walking as a big group. Seungcheol goes to his desk and sits down, arranging his paper work in his brief case and tugging at his tie. Seungcheol is tired for the day and when he gets home he might lay in bed and finish his kdramas and maybe eat something and sleep. Just the thought of laying in bed had Seungcheol feeling more tired.

As Seungcheol was packing away his things, there was a knock at the door. Seungcheol looked up from his desk, and instead of Jeonghan, there was Jihoon - Jeonghan's friend that Seungcheol had met once. Jihoon wore normal everyday clothes, meaning he wasn't a university student like Jeonghan was.

"Jeonghan-ssi asked me to pick Minsoo up," Jihoon says, and Minsoo begins to gather his things. "Where is Jeonghan, if I might ask?" Seungcheol asks, and Jihoon turns from Minsoo to Seungcheol. "He had to stay late for class." Was all Jihoon replied with, and Seungcheol realized Jihoon was the opposite of Jeonghan. While Jeonghan was rather loud and talked about almost anything, Jihoon was quiet and only spoke when necessary - almost like Seungcheol himself. It was a bit awkward, but Seungcheol said goodbye to both Minsoo and Jihoon and the two boys walked out of the classroom.

Seungcheol sighed. Now for the meeting.

~

As Seungcheol laid in bed on a Friday evening, his phone buzzed on his nightstand. Seungcheol reached over without moving much, pausing the show and looked at the phone screen. It was a text from Jeonghan. Seungcheol was used to Jeonghan not texting him often lately; it was the first exam week and Jeonghan was probably studying hard.

From: Jeonghan  
come to my apt tmrw at 5 :)

Seungcheol was about to ask why until he remembered Jeonghan's birthday.

To: Jeonghan  
okay, see u then

~

Seungcheol recalls Jeonghan saying 9 people in his apartment was a lot of people, but how could he have almost 20 people in his apartment? Of course, Jeonghan's friends Jihoon, Jisoo, Hansol, Seungkwan, Minghao, Wonu, Soonyoung, and Chan were there, but after Seokmin practically begging Seungcheol to ask Jeonghan if he and Mingyu could come, Jeonghan was delighted to meet them and of course said yes, but there was also Minsoo, three girls named Hwasa, Jessica, and Mina along with another little boy named Jinsung, probably for Minsoo.

When Seungcheol arrived with Seokmin and Mingyu trailing behind, he was suddenly overwhelmed by large group of people who were all socializing while music played in the background and pink and white streamers hung from the ceiling along with matching balloons. It was a adult party, Seungcheol realized, as there were no heavy alcohol and loud music. It was nice, and Seokmin and Mingyu were immediately socializing with Jeonghan's friends Wonu and Soonyoung as soon as they entered, being the little social rats they were. Seungcheol looked for long dark hair, and found Jeonghan talking to one of the girls.

Seungcheol didn't want to intrude, so instead he went over to Seokmin and Mingyu who were talking with Wonu and Soonyoung and their topic seemed so fascinating that everyone was involved and Seungcheol felt momentarily out of place until Soonyoung pulled him in.

"Seungcheol-ssi, don't be awkward, we're all friends now!" Soonyoung said, and the coax made Seungcheol a little bit more comfortable, and he laughed. As conversation went in between the five, Seungcheol didn't say anything much as he was focused mostly on Jeonghan who seemed to be leaning too close to the same girl with long dark hair. "That's Hwasa," Someone whispered in Seungcheol's ear, and Seungcheol jumped and saw it was Jisoo, who was now apart of their group. "Jeonghan used to like her."

Used to. Does he not anymore? Seems like he still likes her by the way he is close to her

Seungcheol excused himself from the group, and though no one really questioned it, Seungcheol went to bathroom, which he assumed was one of the three doors in the entire apartment minus the entrance. After getting it right the first guess, Seungcheol locked the door and went the the sink. He fixed his hair and adjusted his shirt and cardigan he was wearing. After stalling to exit for an extra few minutes, Seungcheol left the bathroom feeling slightly better.

When he closed the bathroom door behind him, Jeonghan wasn't with the girl anymore but was talking to Seokmin and Mingyu. Suddenly conscious that Seokmin or Mingyu might be exposing Seungcheol in some way, Seungcheol made his way to the group.

"Seungcheol hyung, why didn't you let us meet Jeonghan sooner? He's so cool!" Seokmin said, and Jeonghan flushed with a bright smile. Seungcheol looked at Seokmin suspiciously, because Seokmin never called Seungcheol hyung. He called everyone else in the world hyung except for Seungcheol. "Yah, I would've loved to meet Seokmin and Mingyu earlier," Jeonghan agreed with Seokmin, who looked victoriously. "Sorry, sorry." Seungcheol apologized even though he knew he shouldn't.

"Cheol, come with me," Jeonghan took Seungcheol by the wrist, pulling him away from Seokmin and Mingyu, who didn't mind at all. Jeonghan lead Seungcheol to the kitchen, where an array of drinks and snacks were displayed. Jeonghan grabbed two cups and poured cups of pink juice into the cup and handed one of them to Seungcheol, who looked at the fruity substance suspiciously. Jeonghan laughed. "What? You think I spiked this juice when I have a kid and my birthday party going on?" Jeonghan asked, and Seungcheol's nerves calmed down. "No, I didn't." Seungcheol said, though he knew the pathetic grin he had said otherwise.

Seungcheol took a sip of the drink, and instead of alcohol like he was expecting, it was fruity sugar juice. Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol and drank from his own cup.

"So what'd you get me for my birthday?" Jeonghan asked, and Seungcheol choked. He didn't really know what to buy for Jeonghan, and he was hoping that Jeonghan would dismiss his lack of gift. Apparently not. "Uhm, well, you see, I-" Seungcheol began to stutter, and Jeonghan laughed and cut him off with a little elbow jab to the ribs. "I was joking, man. It's alright, I don't expect gifts from anyone although it is nice." Jeonghan said, and suddenly Seungcheol felt bad. He should've bought something simple at least like a gift card or a bracelet, but Jeonghan's gaze on him told him it truly was okay.

"Jeonghan oppa," A female voice said, and Seungcheol turned around and saw the same girl Jeonghan was up against. She was very pretty and had a sweet smile, Seungcheol could see why Jeonghan liked her. "There you are. I thought I lost you!" She said, and Jeonghan looked a bit conflicted but covered it with a smile. "Of course," Jeonghan replied. The girl seemed to notice Seungcheol and bowed towards him. "Hello! I'm Hwasa, Jeonghan oppa's girlfriend!"

Seungcheol choked, and Jeonghan flushed furiously. Girlfriend? Jeonghan never mentioned having a girlfriend, but Seungcheol supposed it wasn't his business to begin with.

"Hwasa, we aren't dating anymore, I told you that and you accepted," Jeonghan said, and Hwasa laughed. "I'm only joking. Excuse me. I'm Hwasa, Jeonghan oppa's ex-girlfriend," Hwasa said, and Seungcheol felt a little bit better. As long as Jeonghan was available, then Seungcheol could care less about past relationships. "Hi Hwasa, I'm Seungcheol, Jeonghan's friend." Seungcheol introduced himself because he was polite and Hwasa didn't seem horrible. Jeonghan was visibly uncomfortable, and then another girl came into the kitchen with Hansol attached to her side.

"What's up, man?" Hansol asked Seungcheol, while Hwasa and the girl, who Seungcheol heard her name was Minsu, talked in the corner. "Nothing, really," Seungcheol said like awkward person he was. Jeonghan chimed in, "Why are you with Minsu? I thought Wonu liked her?" As quietly as he could, and Hansol shrugged. "Man, he ditched her for Seungcheol's friend, um, Mingyu."

What? Seungcheol was shocked. Surely they were only friends, but why would you ditch your crush for someone else? Seungcheol couldn't imagine ditching Jeonghan for someone else. Maybe it was just him.

"Really? You think Wonu, a heterosexual, ditched his crush for some guy? That's kind of weird," Jeonghan says, and Hansol laughs and pats him on his shoulder. "Didn't you do that with Hwasa and Seungcheol-" Jeonghan slaps Hansol, who laughs harder. "We were already broke up weeks before, and it was Hwasa who wanted to get back together but I didn't want to." Jeonghan mutters in Hansol's ear and Seungcheol pretends to not hear.

Well, as long and Jeonghan and Hwasa were already broken up and Seungcheol didn't potentially ruin a relationship.

~

About nearly two hours have passed, and Seungcheol was having a good time. Jeonghan's friends were actually pretty cool once they got over their phase of treating Seungcheol as if he was a super hot jock and they were hopeless teenage girls with petty crushes. It was amusing to see them so strung around him but a little annoying, and when an hour had passed they've gotten used to him and treated him like a mutual friend.

But as time went on, Seungcheol had noticed more people were arriving, and for some reason, Minsoo and the other little boy were nowhere to be found. The music also seemingly got louder but not too much. Jeonghan was nowhere to be found for the past 20 minutes, and Seungcheol was kind of strung on that because Hwasa and Jisoo were also nowhere to be found. It was odd, but Seungcheol felt like something was going to happen.

Before 8pm came around, there were at least 35 people in total but it seemed like way more considering Jeonghan's apartment wasn't big to begin with. Seungcheol felt like it was time to leave, but he couldn't find Seokmin since he offered to drive them here and Seungcheol didn't exactly have money to catch public transit or a cab. Seungcheol checked the living room first, but couldn't find him nor Mingyu. Then he checked the kitchen, but it was empty besides the food and drinks. Becoming a bit panicked, Seungcheol grabbed out his phone and attempted to call Seokmin.

The call went to voicemail. Seungcheol was shook.

After what seemed like 10 minutes but was actually less then 5, Seungcheol was facing the wall trying to not have a panic attack at the thought of not being around anyone he was close with when there were many people surrounding him, and suddenly there was a hand snaking itself around Seungcheol's waist. Shocked, Seungcheol jumped and spun around.

It was Jeonghan. And he was wearing a large smile as he took a sip of whatever he had in the cup before offering the rest to Seungcheol. Seungcheol took is hesitantly.

"Drink it, it'll calm you down, I can tell you're tense," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol realizes the lights have been dimmed down and he couldn't really see the faces of people around them. Seungcheol hesitantly takes a sip of the juice, and the sudden burning in his throat has him shocked and he makes a face as it goes down. "What is it?" Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan smirks, take this drink back and pouring some in his mouth and shoving the cup back in Seungcheol's hand. Seungcheol is suddenly very aware of Jeonghan's hand flat on his hip, and the warmth rushing to his cheeks. "It's vodka mix."

Seungcheol knew he should leave. But Jeonghan's gaze looks promising, and so he downs the rest of the cup and earns a smile from Jeonghan, who moves his body closer to Seungcheol's. The vodka mix wasn't strong, and Seungcheol still has full control of his senses but he feels warm and very tingly. Jeonghan leads him to the kitchen, and Seungcheol sees Hwasa and Jisoo along with others around the counter where alcohol has been displayed and ready for use.

"Where's Minsoo?" Seungcheol asks, suddenly thinking about the poor boy. "He's with Jisoo's sister, who offered to babysit so we could have a good time." Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol nods.

Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan makes a vodka mix, this time with orange juice instead of fruity juice. He hands Seungcheol a cup, and then proceeds to make one for himself. Seungcheol knew he shouldn't drink, but can't help it as Jeonghan smiles sweetly at him and offers a cheer, and they clink cups and Seungcheol tips the drink back into his mouth, cringing at the strong alcohol, but then his stomach feels warm and so does his face. Jeonghan giggles, tugging at the collar of Seungcheol's cardigan before turning to walk out of the kitchen, albeit suggestively. Seungcheol, being the pathetic fool, followed right behind Jeonghan.

Seungcheol rarely ever drinks alcohol, so he gets buzzed pretty easily. Jeonghan is amused as he feeds Seungcheol alcohol, Jeonghan himself being buzzed along with everybody else in the house. The party isn't crazy loud to the point where they get complaints, everyone is still being mature and socializing, just in the dark with mildly loud music. It's kind of nice to let loose, Seungcheol thinks as Jeonghan is attached to his side, laughing.

Seungcheol suddenly needs the bathroom. He gently pushes Jeonghan away, who is too buzzed to be offended. "I need the bathroom, Hannie," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan nods, going back to the counter to make another drink. As Seungcheol leaves the kitchen, Jeonghan is bombarded with his friends and Seungcheol retreats to the bathroom.

As Seungcheol does his business and washes his hands, it's only then when he's alone with no one else around that he realizes how dizzy he is and how much he wants to sleep. Seungcheol looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, and he looks more wrecked. His hair is disheveled from the amount of times he's pushed it back because it was getting hot, and his cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were glossy. He looked properly fucked.

As Seungcheol left the bathroom, a hand suddenly grabbed his, and Seungcheol stumbled as the person dragged him to the next room beside the bathroom. For a brief moment, Seungcheol realized it was Jeonghan. Jeonghan closed the door, and Seungcheol realized he's never been in Jeonghan's bedroom. There was a double bed in the centre of the small room with a nightstand on one side, along with a desk, another door that Seungcheol thinks is the closet, and an acoustic guitar on a stand near the desk. One the nightstand, there's a picture of Jeonghan and Minsoo from years back, and the only thing that changed about Jeonghan physically was his hair; it was way longer then in the picture. Seungcheol liked that picture.

Before he could look closer, he is suddenly pushed against the wall and the lights are flicked off. Seungcheol grabs at Jeonghan, his hands finding their way to Jeonghan's waist and Jeonghan rests his hands on Seungcheol's shoulders. They're almost the same height, Seungcheol notices. He's always thought he was taller, but turns out Jeonghan was just a little bit taller. He could feel Jeonghan's breath close to his, his nervous breaths and dark eyes, and Seungcheol grip on Jeonghan's waist tightens. The alcohol gives him confidence, and when Jeonghan is the first to lean Seungcheol quickly closes the gap.

The kiss is light, and Jeonghan tastes fruity like the vodka, and Seungcheol sighs. But when Jeonghan moves, the kiss turns frantic, almost desperate. Jeonghan's hands find their way into Seungcheol's hair, tugging the roots, and Seungcheol's hands slide under Jeonghan's shirt, feeling the warm skin of his hips and stomach. Jeonghan shivers and tilts his head back and gasps, breaking the kiss. Seungcheol takes that opportunity to kiss Jeonghan's neck, and elicits whimpers and whines from the birthday boy.

Jeonghan melts into Seungcheol's arms, and Seungcheol has to work hard just to keep them both steady. As Seungcheol nips and licks at Jeonghan's neck, Jeonghan loses his footing and nearly falls, but Seungcheol catches him and they both laugh as they stumble towards the bed. Jeonghan's steps are more sloppy, and he nearly trips multiple times. Seungcheol laughs as he leads Jeonghan to the bed in the dark bedroom, the faint sound of people talking and the light thud of music can be hear just on the other side of the wall. As the two boys fall into the bed, giggling like teenagers, Jeonghan shifts and spreads his legs, and Seungcheol easily slots between them and brings his face close to the other boy's, and closes the gap between their lips instantly.

Everything is messy and frantic, Seungcheol feels like everything is happing in slow motion as Jeonghan releases small whimpers and soft gasps between each kiss and gentle touches. Jeonghan wraps his legs around Seungcheol, and the older boy is embarrassingly turned on but Jeonghan doesn't seem to mind, he grabs Seungcheol's hips and presses them harder against his own hips and the older realizes that the birthday boy is also turned on.

Before they could proceed with anything further, the door is suddenly swung open. Seungcheol is so shook that he falls back and Jeonghan is scrambling to sit up. Seungcheol is still between Jeonghan's legs, and Jeonghan grabs at the older boy's shirt to help himself up.

"Jeonghan-ssi, I-" Before Seungcheol nor Jeonghan could comprehend who busted into the room, the door is shut closed with a loud "I'm sorry!" echoing throughout the room. Everything falls silent, except for the music and soft thuds of people behind the walls. It's so silent that Seungcheol could hear his own heart beating rapidly, and their harsh breaths mixing into each other as Jeonghan clings to Seungcheol's shoulders.

Suddenly, Seungcheol and Jeonghan burst into laughter.

"Oh God," Jeonghan mumbles in between laughs, and Seungcheol feels his entire body become warmer then usual. The only light in the room comes from the city lights that shine through the bedroom window, and even in low lighting Seungcheol thinks Jeonghan looks lovely, and even more when his eyes crinkled and laughter escaped him. The laughter then dies down, and Seungcheol is tired. He looks at the blinking alarm clock and the acid red numbers display the time: 12:34am.

"I'm tired," Seungcheol murmurs, and Jeonghan sighs and falls back into bed. Jeonghan's legs are still around Seungcheol's waist, and this position makes Seungcheol flush furiously. "Come sleep," Jeonghan says with a yawn. The older doesn't need to be told twice, and he untangles himself from Jeonghan and falls back into the bed beside Jeonghan. He stares at the ceiling, his body still tingly and lips warm as he thinks about his previous actions with Jeonghan. He was kind of glad someone came in, he wasn't sure he could've gone further. He wanted to, but did Jeonghan feel the same way.

Bad thoughts suddenly entered Seungcheol's mind as he thought about what would happen after they've gone further. It was puzzling, and all Seungcheol wanted to do was sleep.

"Sleep... I can tell you're tense, man. Just sleep." Jeonghan whispered close to Seungcheol's ear, and Seungcheol turned his head. Jeonghan smiles at him through the darkness, and Seungcheol nods gently. There's still the bitter taste of alcohol on his tongue, but also the rough kisses and taste of Jeonghan's lips

As Seungcheol looks back up to the ceiling, Jeonghan puts the blanket on top of them both and when he puts it over the older boy, he cuddles closer to him and molds into Seungcheol's side. Jeonghan rests his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, his hand on the older boy's chest, and Seungcheol closes into Jeonghan and suddenly he is able to fall asleep quickly.

~

Seungcheol wakes up in a bed really unfamiliar then his own. His head is thankfully not pounding, but it hurts to open his eyes as bright light illuminates the pale room and it takes a while for his senses to click. Yesterday was Jeonghan's birthday, Seungcheol could remember that. He also remembers kissing the long haired boy until they were both interrupted, as embarrassing as the whole debacle is. Suddenly the thought of Jeonghan has Seungcheol feeling the heavy weight of the boy sleeping against him, their legs tangled together and Jeonghan's heavy breathing as his hair falls against Seungcheol's chest.

Thankfully they're still dressed. Nothing happened in the midst of the night that Seungcheol may have forgotten.

In the middle of internally freaking out, Jeonghan shifts beside him, and Seungcheol's eyes snap close to he pretends he's sleeping. Jeonghan shifts, and then he's untangling his legs from Seungcheol's, and then he's pushing himself up from the older boy's space, and Seungcheol peeks just a little bit. Jeonghan looks tired as he sits up, his hair messy as he wipes the drool on the corner of his mouth. Jeonghan looks over to Seungcheol, and the older boy snaps his eyes closed, missing the fond look Jeonghan gives him but also a look of curiosity with a hint of remorse.

Jeonghan then proceeds to get up from the bed after contamplating whether he should just go back to bed, but after discovering it was past 11am, the long haired boy decided it was time to see the mess his apartment was in. Seungcheol watched through peeked eyes as Jeonghan stood up from the bed, bending over to reach into his nightstand and rummaging through it until he pulled out a black tie. He put it in between his lips and reached behind his head. The sight was innocent, but the way Jeonghan's back arched as he reached behind him and tied his hair into a ponytail, the bright light from the sun seemingly shining upon ever curve and edge of Jeonghan's body, Seungcheol couldn't help but be amazing at how lovely Jeonghan looked.

Jeonghan finished his tie with a sigh, and as he left the room Seungcheol felt a bit awkward. What was he going to do? Just walk out of Jeonghan's room casually? Even if what they did was just make out the nearly turned into sex, it was still awkward because their relationship was just friends and Seungcheol didn't know how to feel as he stared at the ceiling of an unfamiliar apartment. He couldn't just leave also, but he felt like that would be the best option (which is how he totally ruined past relationships - leaving after they hooked up and ignoring them until they stopped. It hurt Seungcheol because usually they were great friends and potential boyfriends who accidentally had sex and to have them suddenly gone from his life after being so intimate - who wouldn't be hurt in the moment? Leaving from Jeonghan's apartment even if they didn't do anything sexual was a bad idea because Seungcheol would end up ignoring him and he really didn't want that but he thinks that he can't face Jeonghan without feeling some sort of embarrassment).

As Seungcheol was deep in thought (another thing - Seungcheol overthinks every little thing and blows things way out of proportions, and then he wonders why his life is so fucked), he suddenly heard voices from behind the thin walls. Curious, Seungcheol decided to get out of bed. As he stumbled out of the bed and towards the bedroom door, just as he was about to reach to open the door, the door was swung open and in stumbled Jeonghan along with Jisoo, Seungkwan, Wonu and even Seokmin was there.

"Fuck off, see I told you he was here," Seungkwan says, and the sudden cursing has Seungcheol shook, but Jeonghan looks distressed and Jisoo looks annoyed. Not to Seungcheol, but to Seungkwan. "It wasn't our business to begin with." Jisoo mutters loud enough for everyone to hear. Jeonghan looks flushed as he pushes his friends out as the protest, even Seokmin protests, but Wonu pulls him back.

Jeonghan closes the door and locks it once his friends are on the other side, there's a lot of protesting and complaining on the other side but as it dissipates, Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol. "I think they crashed here, there's a lot of blankets folded on the couch but the apartment is clean so at least they made use of their stay," Jeonghan says, just to fill the awkward aura as Seungcheol stands there. "At least they were nice enough to do so." Seungcheol says, his tone wavering just a bit. After a few silent seconds, Jeonghan sighs, his shoulder dropping.

"Look, if last night was a mistake, tell me. I hate this awkwardness around us and we've only been awake for 20 minutes. I personally don't think it was a mistake, but-" Seungcheol cuts Jeonghan off by pushing him against the wall, not too hard but the sudden force has Jeonghan gasping. Seungcheol is hesitant, sliding his hands on Jeonghan's waist, and Jeonghan looks up at the older through his eyelashes, lips parted and chapped and pink. Seungcheol couldn't resist as he leans over and places a gentle kiss on Jeonghan's cheek, a flush erupting from where his lips touched, and then a soft kiss to Jeonghan's lips. The long haired boy tentatively kisses back, just as light and gentle, his arms reaching up to grip Seungcheol's shirt.

Slowly, Seungcheol pulls away, and Jeonghan looks flushed. Seungcheol smiles, and Jeonghan becomes flustered.

"Yah, don't look at me like that!" Jeonghan says, slapping Seungcheol's chest and Seungcheol laughs and protectively shields his chest with his arms. Jeonghan hides behind his hands, a smile on his face as he giggles and flushes. "I guess you're okay with it?" Jeonghan asks as the laughter dies down. "It wasn't a mistake?"

Seungcheol shakes his head, "No, not even close. I was scared if you thought it was a mistake, so I'm glad you told me," He says, and Jeonghan smiles and looks down. "I always kind of liked you," Seungcheol confesses, earning a slap to the chest from Jeonghan. "Kind of? I'm great!" Jeonghan argues, mad Seungcheol laughs. "Okay, a lot. I liked you a lot, but I didn't know how to tell you because I've never been in a situation where I saw my future within a person."

Jeonghan is blushing furiously, leaning against the bedroom door as he bashfully faced the floor. "You sap. How do you want me to respond?" Jeonghan mutters, and Seungcheol shakes his head. "Don't need to respond, just accept my offer about going on a date next week," He says, and Jeonghan looks up. "A proper date. At a fancy restaurant, where we wear nice clothes and are served good food."

Jeonghan accepts Seungcheol's date offer with a kiss.

~

Seungcheol works with his first graders with math, and his students follow along as his teaches division. It's Friday afternoon, and class is almost over for the weekend. Seungcheol had missed his students, it felt like he hasn't properly spoke to each of them in a while, even Minsoo. But as the week went on, Seungcheol had gotten comfortable and the students were always so positive.

As 3:30 comes around, students are packing up and Seungcheol types a few things on his computer just as parents come pick up their students. Seungcheol greets the parents and say goodbye to the students with and parents. Just as the last student leaves with a very enthusiastic "Goodbye, Mr. Choi-nim!" Seungcheol smiles at the little girl and says goodbye to her and her mother.

Seungcheol is left in his class with Minsoo, and the boy is wondering about the empty classroom. Seungcheol still has some work on the computer, so he goes to his desk and begins to type. The keyboard clicking is the only sound that could be heard within the classroom, and Minsoo is back at his desk, scribbling furiously. As Seungcheol is just about to type the last word, hands are sliding on his shoulders and wrapping loosely around his neck, and then a head is leaning close to his own. The older jumps at the sudden contact, and Jeonghan chuckles.

"You scared me," Seungcheol says, saving the file before turning around and forcing Jeonghan to let go. "Sorry," was all Jeonghan said and Seungcheol narrowed his eyes. Jeonghan smiles and pats his head, and the older swats his hand away. "Minsoo-ah, we should get going. Jihoon is excited to see you," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol feels his face warm up.

Today is their date night. And Jihoon was pleased to keep Minsoo because of that; and after exposing Jeonghan of never going on a date, Seungcheol was extra nervous. He was Jeonghan's first proper date. He worked hard to make is really special, but not too special. He learned that Jeonghan liked things casual and not too fancy. The thought of going on a date with Jeonghan in general has Seungcheol feeling warm.

It was pathetic.

Seungcheol is packing things up as he assumes Jeonghan and Minsoo are leaving, but as he is finished packing his brief case and turns around, Jeonghan is there waiting, holding Minsoo's hand. Seungcheol realizes how much Minsoo looks like his dad, and the resemblance scares him. Jeonghan smiles at him, and Seungcheol smiles back.

"Are you waiting for me?" Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan flushes. "Well yeah, I thought maybe you could drive us home to save us from the 10 minute walk." Seungcheol narrows his eyes accusingly in a joking manner, and oh typical Jeonghan. Always lazy and sleepy. Seungcheol can't get enough of him.

~

Seungcheol is adjusting his dress shirt. It's a bit snug from lack of use for the past years, but not too awkward looking nor uncomfortable. He adjusts his hair that has been pushed back and hair sprayed so that it will stay professional looking but he also runs his fingers through it so it doesn't look like he tried too hard (which he did). He looks formal in the most casual way ever. It's a nice change from work clothes, and Seungcheol feels very confident.

Seungcheol takes a picture of himself and his outfit in the mirror because Seokmin wanted to see how he looked (and also judge him). As the picture sends, Seungcheol looks at the time. It's almost 6:45pm and dinner reservations were at 7:50. The restaurant was a half hour drive, not to mention the 15 minute drive to pick Jeonghan up. He has about 15 minutes to have panic attacks in his bathroom at the thought of going on a date.

Seokmin replies to his picture with a lot of hearts and heart eyed emojis, and Seungcheol takes that in a good way.

~

Jeonghan parks outside of Jeonghan's apartment. He never really told Jeonghan exactly what time their date would start, he just told him to be ready by 7pm and he hopes Jeonghan understood. Seungcheol got out of his car, the chilly October air nipping at his nose and cheeks, the moon shining bright. Just as he gets out of his car, suddenly Jihoon appears from the alley between Jeonghan's apartment and the building beside it - it was too dark especially between the two buildings to see him walking - and there's someone else with him. A girl. Jeonghan remembers Seungcheol saying Jihoon had a girlfriend, so that must be her.

Seungcheol walks towards Jihoon -they've gotten close too, him and Jihoon. It took the whole week for them to be really comfortable with each other when they were discussing the date and Jeonghan, and when Seungcheol came up to him, Jihoon greeted him like an old friend. Jihoon's girlfriend bowed politely and so did Seungcheol.

"Hello, Seungcheol. You look nice, even with that jacket," Jihoon said politely and not in a flirty way. His girlfriend sends Seungcheol a shy smile, her eyes gleaming as she held onto Jihoon's arm. She was short just like Jihoon, and she was cute. Seungcheol smiles, "Thanks Jihoon. Also thanks for watching Minsoo. He's been on a few of our 'dates' already and I wanted to be alone with Jeonghan just for one, at least," Seungcheol quotes the word dates because they weren't really proper dates, especially because it was them going out just as friends. "No, I understand. I'm really glad you and Jeonghan met, he seems genuinely happy whenever he talks about you to me." Jihoon says, his eyes squinting as he smiles. Seungcheol smiles down at the short boy, and then buzzes for Jeonghan's apartment.

"Yeah?" Seungcheol's heart beat quickens when he hears Jeonghan's voice. "Yah, idiot, I'm here," Jihoon says, his gentle, polite tone gone. "Alright, I'll bring him down," Jeonghan says. "Seungcheol is here too," Jihoon says, and the only response from the buzzer is static. "Okay. I'll come down now." Jeonghan says, and then Jihoon chuckles.

"He's nervous. I could hear it in his voice," Jihoon says, and Jihoon's girlfriend makes a squeak. "I could tell too," She says, and Jihoon chuckles more. Seungcheol suddenly thinks his heart could stop beating as the wait for Jeonghan to come down begins. He's nearly having another panic attack just as the door to the apartment building opens and Jeonghan walks out with Minsoo.

Seungcheol stands on the side as he watches Jeonghan's back face him as he goes up to Jihoon with Minsoo, who is bundled up in a big jacket, a hat and a scarf. It's only -5, but Jeonghan's protectiveness of his son is so admirable and cute. Before anything could happen, before Jeonghan or Seungcheol could even speak to each other let alone see each other, Jihoon is suddenly shouting.

"Picture! We have to take a picture!"

Jeonghan is a fumbling mess as he is pushed back towards Seungcheol by Jihoon, Jihoon's girlfriend standing back with Minsoo in front of her. "Take off your jackets, I know it's cold as fuck but we have to do this right," Jihoon says, and Jeonghan stutters. "Excuse me." But he's ignored as Jihoon tugs Jeonghan's jacket off, and Seungcheol takes his off so he won't have to face the wrath of a little man ripping his jacket off. Jihoon holds both of the jackets and pulls out his phone as Jeonghan is protesting and whining that it's cold, and Seungcheol agrees.

"For such a little man, you sure have so much aggression and enthusiasm. Where do you store it all?" Jeonghan jabs and Seungcheol has to fight to hold in a laugh, but Jihoon's girlfriend laughs as Jihoon pouts and glares at Jeonghan.

Jihoon's camera is on the two of them, and he makes a face. "Ugh, stand closer and act like a couple," Jihoon says, and Jeonghan wanting to get the picture over with, shifts towards Seungcheol and snakes an arm around his waist. Seungcheol does the same. The camera flashes signalling the picture has been taken and Seungcheol had never seen Jeonghan move so fast to snatch his jacket from Jihoon.

"Minsoo, be a bad boy for Jihoon. Step on Jjorg." Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol chuckles as he puts his jacket on and Jihoon shouts in protest.

Jeonghan walks towards Seungcheol and Jihoon waves at them and begins to walk with Minsoo and his girlfriend back to his apartment that was behind Jeonghan's. Seungcheol hugs Jeonghan out of impulse, and when he pulls away Jeonghan is flushed.

Jeonghan has his hair down, the long locks framing his face nicely, and he's wearing a white shirt as Seungcheol is but there's a rose in his pocket. It's cute, and Seungcheol is about to ask about it but Jeonghan wraps his arm around Seungcheol's waist and forces him to walk to his car.

Seungcheol opens Jeonghan's car door for him, and as Jeonghan is about to get inside, blushing shyly, Seungcheol leans over to kiss his cheek.

"You look beautiful."

~

The drive to the restaurant was mostly quiet, and halfway through the drive, Jeonghan had reached over and turned on the radio, soft music playing quietly. There was small talk about the restaurant, Jeonghan was curious since he didn't know where they were going. But when they arrived to the restaurant, Jeonghan seemed so ecstatic.

"This restaurant is so expensive?! I could barely look at it without feeling my wallet hurting? And it's not even that romantic? The reservations are always full? How were you able to get one? We can't eat here."

In the end, Jeonghan allowed Seungcheol to lead him inside after many reassurances. Seungcheol had thought Jeonghan deserved something special after all.

When the waitor directed them to their seats, Jeonghan was amazed. There were many couples out on dates, not too overdressed but men wearing dress shirts with the occasional ties and bows and women wearing dresses that weren't too fancy; Seungcheol was insecure if he was too underdressed, but after seeing everyone else in the restaurant, he thinks he's okay now.

Jeonghan took a seat across Seungcheol, a small candle in the centre of the table and menus placed in front of them.Jeonghan looked so happy, flushing furiously as he picked up the menu to hide behind it. Seungcheol gazed at Jeonghan, unable to take his eyes off the other man as his cheeks were dusted pink on his pale face, dark, long hair swinging as he leaned forward and back, a habit Seungcheol learned Jeonghan does when he's nervous and happens to be sitting down.

Seungcheol reaches across the table, grabbing Jeonghan's hand that was on the menu and brought it down to the table so that the older had his on top of the younger's. Jeonghan lowered the menu, and a shy smile was present.

"Don't be nervous. Everything is alright," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan's grin doesn't falter. "I know, I just can't believe we're on a date. That's such a weird concept, but I like it a lot." Jeonghan admits, eyes glinting, and warmth radiates inside Seungcheol. He could seriously melt into Jeonghan's eyes.

The waiter comes shortly after, and takes their orders. Once the waiter leaves with their orders, Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol and smiles.

 

The night is going by great, when the food arrived, Jeonghan and Seungcheol began eating and also continue talking. It's flowing smoothly, and Jeonghan brings up the first time they met.

"I usually don't get nervous when meeting parents of my students, but when I met you I failed," Seungcheol admits and Jeonghan snorts. "Me? There's nothing special about me, especially to make people nervous, maybe in the 'what is he doing' way but certainly not in the 'oh man, he's so handsome' way." Jeonghan says, and he is joking but Seungcheol doesn't like it.

"No, Jeonghan. You are handsome. Very. It's a shame you don't see yourself the way I see you, then again it will be hard to see yourself as a masterpiece and your personality are the paintbrushes and your words are the color. Every time you smile, I feel warm. You are a galaxy and I'm merely a star that was accepted into your world. You're so lovely, any person would be lucky to have you. The heart of the man in front of you is beating," Jeonghan looks very shocked, mouth gaped and cheeks flushed. His eyes are glossy and glinting, and Seungcheol tries hard not to lose himself into them. "And it's saying that it's in love with you."

Jeonghan looks on the verge of tears, comprehending everything Seungcheol just said to him. It takes a few moments to sink in, and Seungcheol is worried he might've admitted too soon, or that Jeonghan didn't feel the same way. Who would love a man like him anyway?

"Cheol... I - I... Thank you."

Seungcheol could feel his heart clench as embarrassment begins to creep upon him, but before he could do anything, Jeonghan is speaking again, and his words blow Seungcheol away.

"I really really like you too. So much."

Even though Jeonghan doesn't love him just yet, being really liked from him would be better then nothing. Seungcheol can't help the smile that makes its way onto his face. The candle light illuminates Jeonghan's face as he shyly looks down towards the table, and Seungcheol reaches across the table and put his fingers on Jeonghan's chin and lifts the boy's head up. Jeonghan blushes and pulls his face away from Seungcheol's grip, instead grabbing his hand into his own.

"You're such a idiot, Cheol."

~

After dinner, Seungcheol has one more event with Jeonghan that has been planned. The whether has gotten just a bit warmer then usual, and when the air hits their bodies as the couple emerge from the restaurant, Seungcheol is pleased that it's not as cold as earlier. Jeonghan seems to be walking towards the car, but Seungcheol pulls him back.

"Hm?" Jeonghan questions with confusion. "Not yet. Let's go for a walk, there's a bridge near this restaurant where cliche couples go to, and we should go there," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan chuckles. "So romantic. It's freezing, Cheol," Jeonghan whines, and Seungcheol holds up a finger and opens his jacket and digs in the pocket inside of his coat. He pulls out a neatly folded creme scarf, and when he unfolds it, Jeonghan giggles. "Knowing you'd probably complain about the temperature, I bought you this to keep warm." Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan laughs even more.

Seungcheol walks closer to Jeonghan, throwing the scarf around his neck and gently wrapping it once more before making a loose knot in the front. Jeonghan is blushing and avoiding Seungcheol's eyes as he does so.

"There. Now you won't be as cold," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan laughs and gently hits his chest. "Yah, you're a sap," Jeonghan says between giggles. "Only for you." Seungcheol clarifies and Jeonghan giggles more and leans over to give Seungcheol a little hug, and Seungcheol responds by sliding his arms around Jeonghan's waist.

 

The walk to the bridge was fairly short, Seungcheol wishes it would be longer because he loved the way Jeonghan pointed all the little things out.

"Ah, look at those streetlights, they're so cool compared to the usual ones!" Jeonghan said, pointing the the streetlights that curved outwards and hung half circle lights on chains.

"There's so many people here!" There was a lot of people, but Jeonghan kept close to Seungcheol's side.

"The moon is full? Did you pick this night in peculiar because of that?" Seungcheol may have, but he wasn't going to expose himself. He loved full moons and being able to see one while on a date with Jeonghan just made is extra beautiful.

The bridge was a walk bridge, it climbed over a body of water. The bright yellow moon illuminated off of the water, making the water look like it had its own stars and galaxies. Jeonghan peeked over the edge, and Seungcheol held onto his waist just in case.

"Ah! It's so beautiful! Look! You can see the moon perfectly here!" Jeonghan exclaimed, pointing to where the moon laid in the centre of the sky, perfectly in view between dark houses and very few streetlights miles away. Seungcheol smiled down at Jeonghan, unable to take his eyes off his face that radiated amazement as he looked over the edge. Seungcheol's grip on Jeonghan's waist tighten just a bit, almost unnoticeable, and then he said,

"You're just as beautiful as the moon."

Jeonghan felt warm as he turned his head to look at Seungcheol, who was smiling down at him. Jeonghan smiled, eyes squinting. "Yah, you need to stop with the drama-quotes, they're so cheesy." Jeonghan says with a little giggle. Seungcheol pouts, tossing the rest of cheesy things he might say tonight at the back of his mind.

Jeonghan smiles again, and Seungcheol is unable to resist. He leans over slowly, and Jeonghan takes the hint and is the one who closes the gap almost immediately. The kiss is soft, gentle, and more passionate then their first shared one that drunken night on Jeonghan's birthday - Seungcheol feels like he's been lifted onto the clouds as Jeonghan holds tightly onto Seungcheol.

Seungcheol pulls away, and Jeonghan looks up into his eyes, cheeks pink from both the cold and from flushing furiously. Jeonghan then reaches down for Seungcheol's hand, detatching it from his waist, and linking their fingers together. Seungcheol's hands are warm compared to Jeonghan's cold ones, and Seungcheol thinks he should take Jeonghan back home before the boy freezes.

"Let's take you back home," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan smiles. He nods against Seungcheol's chest, bringing Seungcheol's hands up to his lips and planting a tiny kiss on the knuckles. Seungcheol blushes with a small smile, pulling Jeonghan close and gives him a big hug.

~

The ride back to Jeonghan's apartment is quiet, as soon as Seungcheol started the ignition to his car, Jeonghan immediately reached over and held onto Seungcheol's hand as he drove. Usually Seungcheol became tense when he drove with one hand, but if Jeonghan wanted to hold it then he wasn't going to protest.

Jeonghan watched the lights of the city flash by in a hazy blur, his head leaning against the window, and Seungcheol was careful to not drive over potholes so he wouldn't hurt Jeonghan. They stayed that way the entire car ride, Jeonghan's grip never loosening on Seungcheol's hand, and Seungcheol had no intentions of pulling away.

When they arrive to Jeonghan's apartment, Jeonghan looks a bit conflicted. Seungcheol is about to ask what's wrong, but Jeonghan says,

"Walk me to my apartment, please."

And who is Seungcheol to not accept? Of course he'd do anything for Jeonghan. "Sure, of course." Seungcheol says.

Seungcheol is quick to go to Jeonghan's car door, and open it for him and Jeonghan flushes as Seungcheol helps him out. Jeonghan doesn't say anything though, no snarky remarks or anything, and Seungcheol thinks he's gotten used of being treated like the prince he is. Jeonghan smiles at Seungcheol when he closes the car door, sliding his arm around Seungcheol's waist and the older boy put his arm around Jeonghan's shoulders.

They walk to Jeonghan's apartment door, and Jeonghan pulls put a keychain from his pocket. He scans the card on the buzzer scan, and the door clicks unlocked. As Seungcheol expected to just walk Jeonghan to this door, he is confused when Jeonghan pulls him inside.

"To my room," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol nods. "Of course."

Jeonghan leads Seungcheol to the elevator, and clicks the button and waits for it to open. Jeonghan is looking down at the floor, and Seungcheol doesn't think too much of it as the elevator opens and Jeonghan pulls Seungcheol inside. It's empty, and Jeonghan presses his floor botton and as the door closes, Jeonghan faces Seungcheol. Seungcheol's stares back into Jeonghan's dark brown eyes, and Jeonghan's eyes glint before he smiles, and in an instant, Jeonghan jumps onto Seungcheol, crashing their lips together and pushing the older man against the wall of the elevator.

The kiss is rushed and desperate, and Seungcheol's grip on Jeonghan's hips is tight, Jeonghan's hands at the back on Seungcheol's neck, tugging his hair with his fingers almost desperately. Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan impossibly closer, and Jeonghan's hands roam down to the front of Seungcheol's chest, feeling the soft material of the dress shirt under his open jacket.

The elevator dings, and for a moment Jeonghan is too into the kiss to realize the door have opened. Seungcheol has to pull away and it's when Jeonghan realizes so. He's blushing furiously, panting and out of breath, but he practically drags Seungcheol with him.

When they reach Jeonghan's door, the long haired boy grabs the same keys out of his pocket and unlocks his door. Seungcheol expects this to be where he says goodbye and thank Jeonghan for a really amazing night, but Jeonghan turns around and the look on his face is so pleading.

"Come in, please." Jeonghan says, his cheeks pink. Seungcheol comes in, hands immediately finding Jeonghan as their lips connect again. Jeonghan closes the door behind Seungcheol, stumbling backwards as he breaks the kiss momentarily to take off his shoes, and Seungcheol does so too and they continue kissing. 

Jeonghan stumbles as he leads Seungcheol throughout the apartment, never breaking the intense kiss once. Seungcheol holds Jeonghan so the boy doesn't completely fall over. Seungcheol presses Jeonghan against the nearest door, which happens to be Jeonghan's bedroom door. Gaining dominance, Seungcheol controls the kiss and grips Jeonghan's hips tight. Jeonghan turns his head, releasing pants as he tilts his head and Seungcheol attacks his neck with kisses and bites. Jeonghan searches back for the doorknob, and when he finds it he opens the door and nearly stumbles over as Seungcheol leans against him.

Seungcheol walks Jeonghan to the bed, holding tight so he doesn't trip from walking backwards, his lips going up from Jeonghan's collarbone to his jawline. Jeonghan tilts his head more, goosebumps rising on his skin as his knees hit the bed and he falls down into a sitting position. Seungcheol stands over him, eyes lusty just as Jeonghan's were. They stare at each other in silence, Jeonghan panting as his neck throbs where Seungcheol bit and sucked.

Jeonghan then stands up and reaches over to help take off Seungcheol's jacket, and Seungcheol is quick to take it off, dropping to to the floor and then Jeonghan takes his own off. The initiation is there, rising between unspoken words as Jeonghan touches Seungcheol's chest ever so softly, eyes pouring into each other and lips parted as pants leave.

Jeonghan is quick to unbutton Seungcheol's dress shirt, and Seungcheol helps as Jeonghan's nimble fingers tremble. When the bottom button is unbutton, Jeonghan slides his hands up the newly exposed skin, stopping at Seungcheol's shoulders and then tugging the collar of the shirt down and the shirt swiftly falls off of Seungcheol's body. Jeonghan is quick to get his own shirt off, the rose in his pocket fall to the ground as Jeonghan takes his own shirt off.

They're both shirtless and Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol and pulls the older into a kiss that turns intense rather quickly. Seungcheol's hands roam on the soft skin of Jeonghan's waist and stomach, fingers nudging the hem of the younger's exposed underwear just above his pants. 

Jeonghan pulls away and climbs onto the bed, pulling Seungcheol with him and the older boy stumbles and crashes ontop of the younger, and they laugh as Jeonghan shifts up to the pillows and Seungcheol crawls. The serious atmosphere has been diminished instantly, and Seungcheol grins as he climbs between Jeonghan's legs, and Jeonghan leans against the pillows, awaiting the older boy's kiss with a sly grin. Seungcheol's hands are rested on either sides of Jeonghan's shoulders, and Jeonghan's head is tilted up, hair splayed wildly on the pillow and his lips are parted as he sticks him tongue out. The older could see red marks beginning to bloom on the younger's neck, and the image turns him on. Seungcheol leans down and captures Jeonghan's lips.

In the midst of the kiss, Jeonghan's fingers find their way down to Seungcheol's jeans, sliding between the denim and Seungcheol's skin. Seungcheol shivers and shamelessly presses down to Jeonghan's touch, and their crotches grind and Jeonghan whimpers into the older man's mouth. Jeonghan reaches further down under Seungcheol's jeans, and his finger brush against Seungcheol's erection, and the older man grunts into Jeonghan's mouth, his arms shaking as Jeonghan teasingly ghosts his fingers up and down Seungcheol's dick.

Seungcheol ruts against Jeonghan's hand, needing friction, and Jeonghan pulls away from the kiss and laughs. "Take off your pants," Jeonghan whispers into the night air, and Seungcheol obeys immediately. He falls back onto his knees and unbuttons his jeans, shifting back and sliding the jeans down his legs, avoiding the younger man's gaze. Once his jeans are off, Seungcheol is back between Jeonghan's legs, this time his hands on Jeonghan's jeans and the boy takes the hint and unbuttons them with hasty fingers. Seungcheol slides the pants down Jeonghan's long legs, and his erection is visible through his underwear when he arches his back.

Seungcheol immediately touches the bulge, and Jeonghan whimpers and bites his lip, head falling back. The older man strokes Jeonghan through his underwear, eliciting moans and grunts from the younger that are beautiful to hear. Jeonghan's hands find their way to Seungcheol's shoulders, and he scratches the taut muscles there as Seungcheol squeezes.

Seungcheol then grips the hem on the underwear, pulling them down and Jeonghan's dick springs up and he pulls his legs up and plants his feet on the bed. Seungcheol grips Jeonghan's dick, pumping the length in his hand as Jeonghan arches his back and pushes up against his hand and moans breathlessly. Jeonghan scratches Seungcheol's shoulders, and the older grunts and leans down to capture the other man's lips, his hand slowing down. 

Jeonghan's hands slide down from Seungcheol's shoulders, roaming over his soft stomach until he reaches the older man's underwear. He tugs at it, and Seungcheol understands and breaks the kiss momentarily to slide his underwear down until it's off completely. Jeonghan immediately reaches to cup Seungcheol's length, and the man grunts and bites Jeonghan's bottom lip and pleasure rushes throughout his veins. Seungcheol ruts onto Jeonghan's hand, and Jeonghan laughs again.

In hushed whispers and soft touches, Jeonghan arches his back as Seungcheol cups his ass, spreading and exposing the younger boy who mewls softly. Even under the low light, Seungcheol can see Jeonghan perfectly, and he looks so beautiful desperate and wrecked. 

"Lube... please... it's in the nightstand..." Jeonghan mutters, voice etched with slight shakiness as his hands lower down from Seungcheol's shoulders to touch himself. Seungcheol immediately pulls away, leaning over Jeonghan to reach into the nightstand. It's too dark to see properly, and it takes a while of rummaging for Seungcheol to assume what is the lube and brings it out. Fortunately it's the lube, and he snaps the lid open and Jeonghan spreads his legs farther apart. The action makes Seungcheol weak, and he lowers himself down and begins to nip and suck at Jeonghan's tummy as he slicks a finger up.

It's quick and tight - Seungcheol has three fingers in when Jeonghan is pushing back and whimpers leaving his lips as his head falls back. Seungcheol has to hold the younger man's hips down, and Jeonghan is spluttering incoherent words. 

"Cheol, please," Jeonghan says with a groan as Seungcheol presses in deeper. Seungcheol knows what he means, and quite frankly he's quick to obey as he's been waiting for the signal. He pulls out his fingers, and Jeonghan's hips fall to the bed as he pants. Seungcheol pours lube into his hand, reaching down to slick up his dick that has been neglected and hisses when the cold lube comes to contact with his hot skin. As he slicks himself up, Jeonghan is touching himself, stroking slowly as he eyes Seungcheol's body.

Seungcheol then shifts closer, reaching for Jeonghan's leg and pressing into the back of his knee, elevating the younger boy's hips off the bed. Lining himself up with Jeonghan's entrance, Seungcheol groans when he begins to push in and Jeonghan sighs and lets his head fall back into the sheets. Seungcheol pushes in slowly, much to Jeonghan's dismay who then begins to push down.

"Cheol," Jeonghan mewls once Seungcheol is all the way in, and Seungcheol feels so constricted of breath as he heavily pants into Jeonghan's neck. Seungcheol grunts, and then attempts to thrust and nearly bottoms out when Jeonghan's hands find their way to his back and nails dig into his flesh. It's feels so so good, and especially since it's with Jeonghan, it makes Seungcheol's heart swell to be able to be this intimate with him.

Seungcheol begins to thrust as a fast pace, sweat begins to form, and Jeonghan's legs wrap around his hips, finger nails scratching down the planes of the older man's back. Soft moans and pants echo throughout the room, and Jeonghan bites his lip to keep himself from moaning too loud as Seungcheol hits the spot inside of him that makes his legs twitch. Jeonghan is writhing under Seungcheol and the older man repeatedly hits the same spot, and Seungcheol nibbles at his collarbone, loving the small whimpers and gasps that leave the other man.

"Cheollie," Jeonghan gasps, feeling himself getting closer to his high as Seungcheol continues his rampage. The older man pushes himself up, his thrusts faltering just a bit as he goes to kiss Jeonghan, and just then does the younger man release onto his stomach with a grunt into the older man's mouth, coming completely untouched as Seungcheol continues ravages his mouth and thrust even faster. Seungcheol is close behind, gripping Jeonghan's thigh and bites the younger man's bottom lip as he finally releases inside of Jeonghan.

Jeonghan is panting wildly, tensing as he becomes sensitive. Seungcheol falls into Jeonghan's chest, relishing the pleasure and contentment he feels. Jeonghan pets his damp hair, and Seungcheol pushes into the caring touch, feeling completely overwhelmed as he heaves dryly. There are soft kisses planted on Seungcheol's shoulder blades from Jeonghan, whose legs slide down from around his waist onto the bed, and the older takes that as a hint to pull out and clean up.

As Seungcheol pulls out, Jeonghan whines as sensitivity flourishes, and Seungcheol lightly chuckles and gently kisses his cheek. Jeonghan holds onto Seungcheol, unwilling to let go even as he feels dirty from the sweat and come. Seungcheol is quick to reach for napkins Jeonghan had on his nightstand, and the boy clings almost desperately and for a moment Seungcheol is concerned.

But Jeonghan takes the napkins and cleans himself diligently, avoiding the older man's gaze as he crumples the soiled tissue and toss them in the direction of the trash can, and begins to lay into the bed. Still, not a word is said.

Jeonghan cuddles closely to Seungcheol, and the older boy is quick to hold onto the younger boy. Jeonghan sighs comfortably into Seungcheol's chest, gripping the older's arms.

"Thank you," Jeonghan then says, voice a bit shaky, and Seungcheol's eyes open. "For the date. And afterwards. And staying," He clarifies, exhaling deeply as if every word was planned, and Seungcheol feels his heart swell. Jeonghan thought he was going to leave him? Unless Jeonghan himself told him to leave, he wasn't planning to leave any time soon. "Hey, you're welcome. I would do anything for you. I love you, you know..." Seungcheol says into Jeonghan's hair, and he feels the other boy shift a bit and then giggles softly.

"I know. Thank you for loving me."

~

When Seungcheol wakes up, he's alarmed by the face in front of his that is staring at him with wide eyes and a large smile. Until he realizes it's only Jeonghan being a creep and watching him sleep, he picks up a pillow and hits Jeonghan with it, and the younger boy laughs and sits up. Seungcheol is overwhelmed with emotion, and suddenly the words he was too gutless to ask Jeonghan on their date return to mind. Before he could overthink it, the question comes out.

"Be my boyfriend?"

The question is too simple for Seungcheol's liking, but how could he phrase it when he forgot the entire speech he was planning to say before the question? It wasn't his fault, Jeonghan was just too precious.

"Of course," Jeonghan says with no hesitance, and the response has Seungcheol shook. His eyes widen up at the boy, who is looking down at him with a fond smile. "Really?" Seungcheol asks, because he is an insecure mess who needs to be reassured. "I mean it, Cheollie. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol feels so happy it's insane.

Seungcheol is euphoric, and he shields the brightness from his eyes by draping his arm over his face, but also to hide himself from Jeonghan's strong gaze as he blushes and grins like an idiot, and Jeonghan takes the opportunity to climb on top of Seungcheol, sitting his naked butt on the older man's hips.

Seungcheol is shook, removing his arm and he sees Jeonghan smirking down at him. Even as he teases Seungcheol with that evil smirk, Seungcheol thinks the younger boy looks lovely.

"Yah, get off me," Seungcheol says, not in a malicious or cruel way, but more in the 'get off me before I pop 7 boners' way. Jeonghan pouts, mewling lightly as he attempts to seduce the older man by beginning to grind down, and Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan's erection rub against his stomach and it's all it takes before Seungcheol is sporting one too. "Oh." Jeonghan says in surprise when Seungcheol grabs his hips and roughly grinds up against Jeonghan's ass.

Seungcheol needs more friction, dry humping isn't enough even though the image of Jeonghan on top of him, grinding down on him, sporting two marks on his neck and collarbone from Seungcheol is hot, he needs friction. Jeonghan seems to notice too.

The younger boy teasingly leans over to retrieve the lube from the nightstand, and Seungcheol takes the moment to sit up, his bare back leaning against the cold bed frame. Jeonghan is back on his lap in seconds, holding the bottle between his fingers and dropping it in Seungcheol's palm and reaches to wrap his arms around his neck. Jeonghan kisses lightly on the older man's collarbone and neck, and Seungcheol is quick to lube his dick up and align it with Jeonghan's entrance. The long haired boy sighs as he sinks down, feeling tingles throughout his body as sensitivity rushes through his veins.

Seungcheol grips Jeonghan's hips, helping his lower down, until Jeonghan is seated on his lap, head hanging low and hair covering his face as he pants. "Good boy," Seungcheol whispers and Jeonghan's chest is red, and the the older man's hands move from the younger boy's hips down to his ass, cupping and spreading, eliciting hisses from the younger boy. Seungcheol pants when Jeonghan rolls his hips, gripping tighter onto his thighs and helps Jeonghan move in circular motions.

"Yah, you're big," Jeonghan mutters as he continues to roll his hips, and Seungcheol weakly laughs. "You're beautiful," He responds, and Jeonghan grunts and attempts to bounce. Seungcheol's at loss for breath when Jeonghan pulls up and sinks down, and then repeats the action until he is steady and Seungcheol is thrusting upwards to meet halfway. Jeonghan groans, throwing his head back, exposing the hickies on his neck and prominent collarbones as he pants and his hair cascades down his shoulders. Seungcheol attacks his neck, biting and nibbling and Jeonghan moans and bounces.

Seungcheol's hands roam from Jeonghan's hips to thighs, creating goosebumps as he feels his release near. Jeonghan's arms around his neck tighten, tugging at the hairs at the nape of Seungcheol's neck. One of Seungcheol's hands reach over to touch Jeonghan's meglected dick, and Jeonghan grunts and after a few pumps and messy bounces, Jeonghan is coming with a gasp and head falling into Seungcheol's hair, his bounces becoming sloppy as he releases onto Seungcheol's stomach.

Seungcheol is left guiding Jeonghan's hips up and down, thrusting up into Jeonghan's body as the younger boy mewls and whispers words, touching the older man's body with ghostly touches that leave goosebumps, and Seungcheol is coming, his movements stilling as Jeonghan tenses. "Good boy, good boy," Seungcheol praises, and Jeonghan responds by pressing his nails into the flesh on his shoulders. 

Just as Jeonghan is about to say something, there is a knock on the door. He snaps his head to the alarm clock, then mutters "Shit," as he slides off Seungcheol's lap, the burn on his body prominent but he is forced to push it back as he grabs his jeans off the ground and slip them on. When Seungcheol is out of his bliss, Jeonghan is leaving from the bedroom. Confused, Seungcheol follows after quickly putting on his own jeans.

Before Seungcheol could walk any further, he is stumped to a halt as he sees Jeonghan at the entrance, Minsoo taking off his jacket and shoes as Jihoon awkwardly stands there, looking between Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who are both half naked and have disheveled hair and basically look fucked. Jeonghan is apologizing to Jihoon about not picking up Minsoo, but the boy doesn't seem to mind about that as he continues staring between the two men, and especially eyeing the hickies loitering Jeonghan's neck. Minsoo ignored Seungcheol - his teacher that is shirtless in his apartment that is totally inappropriate - and heads to the living room where the TV could be heard turning on. Just then, a door in the hallway could be heard opening, and suddenly Jisoo is standing next to Jihoon.

"Dude, next time you fuck someone, please be quiet, our apartments are literally divided by one wall," Jisoo says, until he realizes Seungcheol is standing outside of Jeonghan's bedroom door, then he's flushing and stuttering. Jeonghan looks very embarrassed as his two best friends literally just caught him sleeping with someone - that someone being Seungcheol. "Yah, sorry! Sorry! We'll go, um, have fun." Jihoon says, and then he's pulling Jisoo out of the apartment and closing the door behind him.

The apartment falls silent except for the TV, and when Jeonghan finally removes his hands from his horrified face, he bursts into a fit of giggles. Seungcheol couldn't help it, Jeonghan's giggles and smiles are contagious and he laughs too just to ease the tension.

Jeonghan walks over to Seungcheol, still giggling helplessly, and then wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck, Seungcheol sliding his hands around Jeonghan's waist. Jeonghan's smile is beautiful, Seungcheol thinks as he stares at the boys face. His eyes are squinted and there's a small glint that Seungcheol loves seeing. Jeonghan's giggles die down, and then he's leaning over and planting a small kiss on Seungcheol's lips. Seungcheol kisses back with such passion.

For the moment, all is well.

~

"I'm gagging," Seokmin says, holding his throat as if to hold in vomit. Seungcheol narrows his eyes. "Wait, so you guys went on a romantic date, fucked, and then fucked again, and became boyfriends?" Mingyu asked, perplexed as he took a sip from his strawberry mango smoothie. Seungcheol narrowed his eyes at Mingyu now, because the boy said it so loud he was surprised they haven't caught the attention of any people yet.

"Yeah, I only said that about three times because Seokmin here was focused more on my damn neck then my explanation for them," Seungcheol says, and Mingyu's eyes follow down to his neck, spotting two hickies under the scarf Seungcheol used to hide them. Or at least attempt to. "Oh shit," Mingyu bursts into laughter, and Seokmin reached across the table and begins to fake strangle Mingyu. "Stop bullying Cheol!"

Seungcheol rolls his eyes so far back that his eye sockets might pop out. He and Jeonghan have literally only been dating for a day, and it sucks that the boy had work on a Sunday so that meant Seungcheol was forced to hang out with his idiot friends (that he missed, too be honest). 

"But what if he leaves you? Like your past relationships? Or like, fuck buddies, whatever they were to you," Seokmin says and Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Those past relationships were ruined by him. Seungcheol was the one who became insecure after him and potential boyfriends fucked and became so intimate that he ignored them. He ignores them for so long that eventually they stopped trying. And Seungcheol would be sick in bed from a broken heart because why was he like this? He complains about being alone so much but when a person comes into his life he shuns them away?

But he hasn't done that to Jeonghan. And that's what amazes him. Because there was brief moment where he felt himself caving into his old ways the time he woke up on in Jeonghan's bed after his birthday, but he knew Jeonghan was worth it. So he put a lot of courage into staying. And it paid off, because now the were dating and Seungcheol had never given himself so many pats on the back because he finally conquered his old self into the pavement.

Of course he wasn't going to expose him problematic self to his friends just yet.

"He won't. I promise, he's really different from those other guys."

~

Seungcheol has been busy with work for the past two weeks. It's been annoying him because it meant less time with Jeonghan, but it was alright because it was currently Jeonghan's university exam week. What do literature students do for their university exam? They write a 20 page essay. Seungcheol had never pitied the boy more.

But Friday was coming in on a close, Seungcheol's class of first grade students were excited for the weekend and so was Seungcheol himself. It'll be the first time in two weeks that he'd stay the night at Jeonghan's apartment again. They've been dating for almost a month, and they haven't done anything else besides heavy make out sessions and cute outings on the weekends, sometimes with Minsoo. Most of the time, Seungcheol would visit on the weekdays. But now exam week was coming into a close and so was the sudden rush of Seungcheol's work that the two men were finally free for the weekend. Jeonghan had asked for him to sleepover and of course Seungcheol said yes. That was something he was looking forward to. He missed being able to wake up next to the boy.

But as parents came to pick up students, and Seungcheol as always said goodbye and other words, it wasn't Jeonghan who picked up Minsoo but rather Jihoon. Ever since the shorter man had caught them at Jeonghan's apartment, Seungcheol had never spoken a word to him since. Hopefully Jeonghan told them, that they were dating now and everything was fine. Jihoon stood there a bit awkwardly but Seungcheol could tell he was forcing himself to push it down and appear not as tense.

"Jeonghan is going to be late because of his exam, and he asked me to take Minsoo home," Jihoon explains, still avoiding Seungcheol's eyes. Seungcheol looks between Minsoo and Jihoon, as Minsoo looks just as confused as Seungcheol does. Usually, since he and Jeonghan are dating, he has been driving Minsoo home and picking up Jeonghan at university. "That's good of him, but Minsoo usually comes with me now." Seungcheol says, and Minsoo looks a bit torn as he slumps in his chair.

"Jeonghan told me to pick him up and bring him to my apartment and his reason is because his exam will run late," Jihoon repeats, and Seungcheol is a bit concerned. "Look, I don't know what's going on, Jeonghan just asked me to pick Minsoo up, and I'm here to do that. Try contacting him," Jihoon says in a softer tone, and it seems like Seungcheol is not the only one concerned. "Like, I know you guys are dating and I don't talk about it much with either of you because, well, I found out about it in an awkward situation and I'm still kind of traumatized, but all I have to say is please watch out for him. He's still wary about relationships after Jennie left him and Minsoo." Jihoon explains, and for a moment Seungcheol doesn't comprehend what was just said until after Jihoon leaves with Minsoo, the little boy waving at Seungcheol with a shy, "Goodbye, Mr. Choi-nim."

As Seungcheol slumps into his own chair, his attempts to connect what Jihoon said with anything Jeonghan might've said or acted upon. It takes a few minutes, but then it clicks.

The date night. Jeonghan held onto Seungcheol so tight, like he was afraid to let go. His words were shaky and said with care, like he was scared to say the wrong things. He only liked Seungcheol (Seungcheol fell in love with Jeonghan so quick, he should've known not everyone is able to reciprocate feelings as quick as he did). But it all connected together. Jeonghan was afraid of loving because he thought that his lovers would leave him - and Seungcheol would never leave Jeonghan. 

Then everything flipped. Seungcheol realized that he himself wasn't a perfect person in relationships - he's fucked up a lot. Seungcheol always left lovers and Jeonghan was scared of lovers leaving. But Seungcheol was learning to man up and stay. Of course he didn't expect Jeonghan to follow quickly - the boy has every right to be distressed in relationships because the other person might leave him, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't learn to grasp that not everyone is like Jennie. Seungcheol isn't Jennie anymore, he's a learning to be a Seungcheol who would never leave Jeonghan.

Seungcheol is quick to pull out his phone and dial Jeonghan's number.

~

Jeonghan knows the streets of Seoul on Fridays would be filled with people looking for a good time. It's why he left his apartment right after coming back from university and changing into street clothes. He wanted to have a good time too. But at the back of his mind there was a little nagging feeling. Like something bad would happen. But then again, what could be bad about socializing with new people? He always likes getting new friends, if having 9 very close friends was anything by that.

But just as he gets inside of a taxi he's hailed, his phone rings. Immediately he knows it's Seungcheol because the boy has set a special ringtone for him. Still, he digs for his phone in his jacket pocket and pulls it out. On the screen flashes Seungcheol's name and a picture of him that Jeonghan might've taken when the older was sleeping. For a second, Jeonghan considers answering the call, but then decides against it and turns his phone off instead. He pockets his phone again and leans his head on the taxi window.

Snow falls gently on the ground, already piling on top of a few inches of snow. The driver of the taxi doesn't seem to notice or care about Jeonghan's angsty aura, and the boy is thankful because he doesn't feel like conversing at the moment. The city passes by in a haze, and then Jeonghan steps out of the taxi in the heart of Seoul, and the streets are loitered with many people. Because the weather is transitioning to winter, so it the sky as it becomes a darker blue earlier then usual.

Jeonghan, for a moment, stalls, because he doesn't know where to go. Until he sees a group of men who look about his age, if not then slightly younger. There is about four of them and they're crowded around the corner of a building. They seem to be having a good time, so Jeonghan walks to them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Jeonghan asks, and the boys turn around to face him. One of the boys, the one with dark hair that looks oh so familiar seems to look at Jeonghan in a different way. "We're planning to go to a club, why? Wanna join?" One of the other boys, the one with brown hair and light skin says, and immediately Jeonghan is interested.

"Yeah, I wanna join. We should go like right now."

~

Seungcheol doesn't mean to be clingy, but when his call goes to Jeonghan's voicemail, there's a tug in his gut to continue calling. But with clinginess comes a small amount of self control, and instead Seungcheol begins packing up his papers and heads out of the school for the weekend. The ride to his apartment is quiet and Seungcheol is too tense to really focus. But as Seungcheol parks his car in his usual parking space, he attempts to call Jeonghan again because the pull is stronger.

Again, his call goes to Jeonghan's voicemail.

Seungcheol pushes the feeling down. Maybe Jeonghan's exam is taking longer then usual, and maybe calling him is disrupting the whole class and he can't answer his phone. Seungcheol forces that belief into his mind as he goes up to his small apartment. When he opens his entrance door, he is welcomed by his small, dark apartment. It doesn't take long for Seungcheol to change from his work clothes into lazy clothes and turn on his laptop and set up his burden space in the sofa.

It's hard to focus on the drama, because the nagging feeling is prominent and Seungcheol hates feeling like this - like he can't trust Jeonghan. But did the boy tell him himself that he was staying late? No. He had to hear it from Jihoon. It was unusual behaviour compared to the Jeonghan he's been with for the past two weeks - not that he's immediately having an idea of how Jeonghan's moods and attitudes should work. But?

Seungcheol was a bit salty.

As the drama continued, Seungcheol forced himself to watch. If Jeonghan was going to ignore him and make him worry, then Seungcheol can do that, too.

~

Jeonghan downs the shot of vodka, throat burning as harsh alcohol goes down his throat. He makes a face of disgust, but doesn't deny another shot Minho - the boy with black hair that has been interested in Jeonghan - buys for him. It's nice to let loose, and Jeonghan cracks a few joints before downing the second shot. The men around him are laughing and patting him on his back as they struggle to down theirs. Jeonghan grins at the praise, and Minho comes to view with a gentle grin. Minho looks so much like Seungcheol, and it's probably that what attracts Jeonghan to him. He wants to know Minho, and he talks to him more then the other guys.

There's still a nagging feeling in Jeonghan's stomach, but he pushes it down as he grabs Minho's shoulder and says in his ear to buy him another drink. Minho is happy to oblige, and Jeonghan cheers with his drink as he drinks half of it rather quickly.

Loud music begins to fill the air and numbness fills Jeonghan's veins.

~

It was 9pm, and usually Seungcheol would be working on papers after a binge session and countless bags of chips, but he just couldn't focus. He was still salty, but at the same time he couldn't deny the fact that in the past 6 hours he's attempted to call Jeonghan. He has, and as always it went straight to voicemail. So when 9pm came around and Seungcheol's call was failed, he decided to come around to Jeonghan's apartment.

Maybe the boy was laying in bed sleeping from a hard exam day and forgot to charge his phone that has been dead all day. Seungcheol hoped that was true as he put his jacket on. He hopes it's not a cold night as he's too much in thought to think about wearing gloves and a hat and enters the outside world with snowflakes falling into his hair and the black, starless sky.

 

Seungcheol doesn't mean to be angsty, but he feels himself resolving back into his old ways, and he tries desperately to push it back. Maybe he's over exaggerating for nothing and Jeonghan is literally sleeping at his apartment or lost his phone. But he's kind of salty because they were supposed to hang out today and do couple shit, but Jeonghan hasn't been picking up his calls and Seungcheol is a bit pressed.

As Seungcheol's destination to Jeonghan's apartment comes closer and closer, his anxiety begins to flourish. What if Jeonghan was actually dead? Like he slipped and hit his head and bled out until he died? Or what if he was robbed and the robber held him hostage? Seungcheol bit his lip.

It was obvious he was overthinking the situation.

~

Jeonghan was attempting hailing a taxi to head back to his place, but Minho had offered to drive him home. It was a nice offer and Jeonghan would've politely declined if it wasn't for the cold weather and his drunken state of mind.

Minho's eyes were bright under the streetlights, and Jeonghan got lost into them as he let the taller man lead him away to his car.

Jeonghan tells him the address as clear as he could muster, and he hopes Minho isn't as drunk as he is because all he wants to do is sleep and not get into an accident and probably die. Jeonghan then buckles his seatbelt at the thought of dying, and when Minho pulls out onto the highway, his hand sneaks over and grips Jeonghan's thigh loosely.

Jeonghan attempts to move away, because Seungcheol was probably waiting for him at his apartment, and only he was allowed to touch him that way. But Minho leaned in closer, eyes never once leaving the road. Jeonghan didn't want to pick a fight, so he laid back in a hazy blur with the man's hand on his thigh. 

Jeonghan wanted to sleep.

~

Seungcheol had arrived to Jeonghan's apartment, unaware of the unfamiliar car parked a few spaces away from his own. He got out of his car, shivering at the cold air and huddled closer into himself as he went towards the entrance. He clicked the button for Jeonghan's apartment.

No response.

Seungcheol wondered if he was sleeping or extremely busy that he was unable to open the door at the moment.

Seungcheol pressed it again. Again, nothing.

Instead, Seungcheol pressed Jisoo's apartment number. He was Jeonghan's best friend, surely he would let Seungcheol into the building. Surprisingly, Jisoo answered the buzzer.

"Hello?" Jisoo asked, and Seungcheol felt nervous. "Jisoo? It's Seungcheol. Can you open the door? I came for Jeonghan but he isn't answering," Seungcheol spits the truth, and for a moment Jisoo doesn't respond. "Dude, I thought you were with him. But okay." Jisoo says, and then the door buzzes open.

Seungcheol is confused. Why did Jisoo think he was with Jeonghan when he literally just got here? Suddenly bad thoughts came to mind. Was Jeonghan with somebody else?

Seungcheol felt himself clicking the elevator button at lightning speed.

~

Jeonghan stumbled into his apartment, being held up by Minho who was very strong. It was a noisy walk from the elevator to his apartment because Jeonghan kept stumbling and laughing as Minho nearly stumbled over his own feet. As Jeonghan expected Minho to leave after walking him to his apartment, Jeonghan was completely perplexed when he was shoved against the wall and Minho's mouth was attacking his neck.

"Stop! Minho, s-stop," Jeonghan says, attempting to push the man away, but Minho grunted. "I paid for all your drinks and drove you home, don't you think I deserve something from you?" Minho says, and Jeonghan wonders where the nice, kind Minho has gone. And to think Jeonghan thought Minho could've been an actual friend.

"N-no? I have a boyfriend," Jeonghan says, pushing Minho away with all his might. As the taller man stumbles back with a look of disgust, Jeonghan looks down for a moment. "Leave. Now." Jeonghan says, and then he's walking away from Minho into his bedroom.

Jeonghan opens the door and stumbles into his bedroom, unaware of the man lurking behind him. Jeonghan takes off his jacket and sweater, tossing the articles of clothing on the floor. As he is about to take the rest of his clothes off to sleep, there are hands snaking around his waist and in that moment, Jeonghan forgets Minho existed.

"Cheol?" Jeonghan asks, mind dizzy and hazy as the man behind him plants kisses to his neck. "Hm hm," The man replies, and Jeonghan attempts to turn around but is held still. "Cheol, please." Jeonghan whines. He's so tired and could probably fall asleep. The alcohol is slowly draining out of his body and Jeonghan is left feeling numb under the touches on his hips and lips on his neck. He's struggling against what he thinks are Seungcheol's arms, but until he notices how much taller the man is, he begins to pull away. He should've known Minho wouldn't leave.

Jeonghan's an idiot.

"Jeonghan?"

Suddenly Jeonghan feels like a heavy brick has just been dropped on his stomach. Because why? Why now? Why in this position where it looks like Jeonghan is okay with Minho feeling him up and kissing his neck? Jeonghan doesn't want this, why did Seungcheol have to walk in at this moment?

Jeonghan is shoving Minho off of him with so much force the taller man actually stumbles back.

"Cheol, please," Jeonghan says, but in that moment he turns around to look at Seungcheol, the older man is storming out of Jeonghan's apartment. Jeonghan is quick to run after Seungcheol, "Cheol, wait!"

Seungcheol runs out of the apartment, slamming Jeonghan's door shut and Jeonghan flinches at the loud crash but runs to the door and yanks it open. Seungcheol is in the elevator and the doors are closing just as Jeonghan leaves his apartment. "Cheol!"

The shouting and door slams seems to disturb Jeonghan's neighbours, especially Jisoo, who opens his door and sees a distraught Jeonghan running to the emergency staircase.

"Jeonghan?" Jisoo asks, but is ignored as Jeonghan runs down the stairs. Jisoo looks around, seeing Jeonghan's door ajar. He's just about to close it when it suddenly opens and a tall men emerges. Jisoo is confused, but it doesn't take an idiot to not be able to piece what just happened. The man leaves casually from Jeonghan's apartment, walking in the other direction and presumably leaving through the back entrance instead of the front.

Jisoo is quick to run after Jeonghan.

~

Seungcheol arrives to Jeonghan's floor, and suddenly sees Jeonghan's apartment door opened slightly. Confusion and worry fills Seungcheol's veins; was Jeonghan really robbed? Or dead?

Seungcheol walked to Jeonghan's apartment door, as sneakily as he could. Inside was dark, and for a moment Seungcheol was too afraid to enter. That was until he heard a familiar voice saying "Cheol, please."

Was Jeonghan sleep talking? Or like, begging?

Seungcheol then pushed the door open and was met with a poorly illuminated apartment from the hallway lights. From here, Seungcheol could see Jeonghan's door open. He walked silently as he could to the bedroom, and at first he couldn't see anything because the hallway light couldn't reach Jeonghan's room. But when Seungcheol's eyes adjusted, he wished he could unsee the sight displayed in front of him.

Jeonghan was with another man, the man holding Jeonghan's waist and seemingly kissing him. It was a difficult angle to see what was exactly happening, but Seungcheol knew what was happening in general, and boy did that hurt a lot.

"Jeonghan?" Seungcheol asked, completely shocked and hurt and suddenly overwhelmed. This is what Jeonghan meant by "staying late"? Seungcheol had never felt so betrayed then he did now.

Before he could see anything else, Seungcheol left Jeonghan's apartment in fury and heartache. He ignored Jeonghan's desperate pleads and slammed the apartment door. He was quick to run to the elevator, angrily clicking the buttons to close the door. And when it did, through the small gap, Seungcheol could see Jeonghan running from his apartment. He looked properly fucked, and Seungcheol's heart twitched.

Seungcheol's veins were burning in anger and jealousy and heartache and all he saw was red throughout the entire elevator ride.

Jeonghan must've ran with all his speed, because when the elevator doors opened and Seungcheol stormed out, Jeonghan was waiting at the side. When Seungcheol felt Jeonghan grab his arm, saying "Cheol please listen," he yanked back roughly and that's when Jeonghan began to cry. Still, Seungcheol kept walking to the exit and Jeonghan followed. Seungcheol pushes the doors open, the cold late November air instantly chilling his bones. Jeonghan again grabs his arm.

"It wasn't what it looks like, I swear, Cheol," Jeonghan sobs, and Seungcheol halts in his tracks, his anger dissipating to pure sadness and heartache and everything is overwhelming. "Then what was it, Jeonghan? You were letting another man feel you up, that was pretty clear. Am I not good enough?" Seungcheol is blubbering, but he can't help the words that spill from his distraught mind. Jeonghan's mouth opens and a few tears fall from his eyes, goosebumps rising on his skin from the cold.

Seungcheol could feel tears begin to form in his eyes, but he forces them back and as Jeonghan is stumped and unresponsive, Seungcheol pulls away from Jeonghan.

"Cheol... please don't leave," Jeonghan says, and he's begging and tears fall and for a moment Seungcheol almost falls for it. But he has to be strong, and with one last look, Seungcheol is turning away and leaving into the late night. Jeonghan is left standing at the door, his skin cold and heart throbbing as he watches Seungcheol leave in his car. Jeonghan, alcohol and heartbreak induced, falls to his knees and his bones give up. Was that too dramatic? Jeonghan is drunk and dramatic. He feels weak and cold and tired and oh so lonely and completely heartbroken.

Why? Just why.

Just then, Jisoo appears next to a sobbing Jeonghan on the dirty ground of the apartment complex, lifting the boy onto his feet.

"Jeonghan, it's okay. You're okay. It's cold, let's go back to your apartment."

Even though Jisoo is shorter then Jeonghan, he is still able to hold the mess of a man up as he sobs into his shoulder and stumbled with each step. Everything hurts - from Jeonghan's head, knees, heart - everything hurts.

~

Seungcheol had never been so upset and heartbroken. Surely he's experienced countless heartbreaks, but none of them could even compare to how shit he was feeling now.

Jeonghan meant a lot to him. He made Seungcheol believe that relationships weren't something to run away from. He made Seungcheol believe love was a real thing and not just a stupid feeling in dramas. He made Seungcheol the happiest and most confident he's ever been in ages.

And to have that suddenly destroyed was overwhelming and completely heartbreaking. 

Seungcheol didn't want to be alone tonight. He doesn't think he could handle his thoughts alone.

With a heavy heart, Seungcheol picks up his phone.

~

When Mingyu arrives to Seungcheol's apartment, the older boy is instantly a sobbing mess onto Mingyu's t shirt. Mingyu is completely perplexed at hearing the boy sound so torn as he heaves and makes gross blubbering noises. Mingyu pushes into the apartment so they're not in the hallway, and he closes the door as he awkwardly pats Seungcheol's shoulder.

It was awkward to see Seungcheol cry, and even more awkward when it was uncontrollable because Mingyu didn't know what to do. It was so rare for the boy to even cry. Mingyu was shook.

"Seungcheol, what's wrong?" Mingyu asks, dropping his night bag by the door as he leads himself and Seungcheol to the sofa. When Seungcheol called him, he sounded so broken and confused, and Mingyu instantly knew that he wasn't feeling well. But arriving to his apartment and actually seeing Seungcheol in this state was overwhelming. As Mingyu forces Seungcheol to sit down, the older boy hiccups hopelessly into the sleeve of his sweater. His face is stained with tears and his cheeks are red and eyes puffy.

"Jeonghan," Seungcheol attempts to speak, but even saying Jeonghan's name makes his voice waver and shaky. Mingyu seems to get a clue, and instantly he is much closer to Seungcheol, pulling him into his side. "He - he," Seungcheol doesn't want to say it because that would mean it was real and that was the last thing he wanted. Why did Jeonghan have to do that? Seungcheol wouldn't have been in this mess feeling like he's been flung off a cliff and survived with all his bones broken and nerves numb. "He was with someone else... They were..."

Mingyu is shushing Seungcheol, telling the boy that he doesn't have to tell him if it made him feel like garbage. "I understand, Cheol, you don't have to say anything else. Let's get you changed into pyjamas and get you to bed. I can assume it's been a long day?"

Seungcheol nods. It has felt like this day has been going on for a steady 84 years, and he was very exhausted. He wiped away any stray tears, feeling silly that he actually cried especially in front of Mingyu. But the cathartic release that came with it was enough for Seungcheol to not regret letting out his emotions.

Mingyu helped him up from the sofa, gently and strong and wrapped his arm under the shorter boy's arm to help him walk to his room. Seungcheol thinks the action is unnecessary, but he is grateful for having such a caring friend.

When the two boys arrive inside Seungcheol's bedroom, Mingyu sits the boy on the bed, and Seungcheol sniffles as he begins to take off his clothes. Mingyu rummages throughout Seungcheol's dresser, until he finds pyjama bottoms and a t shirt. Seungcheol expects to be handed the clothes so he could get dressed, but is left shocked as Mingyu lowers himself onto the floor and begins to stick Seungcheol's feet through the pyjama leg hole.

Seungcheol chuckles weakly, and Mingyu looks up at him with a smile.

When Seungcheol is dressed into pyjamas, he is shifted back into the pillows and Mingyu tucks him into bed. Seungcheol feels so contented and amazed about Mingyu's caring behaviour towards him, it makes his heart swell. 

"It feels like I'm a teenager... only teenagers cry over heartbreak," Seungcheol says to Mingyu, who is changing into night clothes himself. Mingyu hmph's in agreement and Seungcheol continues. "But it sucks. Being in that situation sucks. We've known each other for a short time, and we've been dating for an even shorter time. But I love him. And seeing him with someone else really hurts."

"Don't worry, I know you won't be hurt for long. You're a strong man, Cheol. Plus, I don't think there's anything wrong with knowing a person for a little over two months and being in love with them," Mingyu's words soothe Seungcheol just a bit, and he sinks even more into his comfortable bed, throwing the blanket over his face, feeling fatigue wash over him. The light is turned off and for a moment Seungcheol thinks Mingyu is leaving, and he doesn't want to be alone hence why he's called the boy over.

"Please stay. The last thing I want to be is alone," Seungcheol says, lifting the blanket from his face. He could see Mingyu's silhouette walk around his bed. "Not like I was planning to sleep on your sofa. God knows how bent up it is," Mingyu says, gently climbing into Seungcheol's bed and Seungcheol hits the boy on his arm. "Stop being rude." He says, and Mingyu laughs as he shifts to lay down to get comfortable.

Seungcheol is reminded of old times. First moving to Seoul alone with Seokmin, meeting Mingyu. Seungcheol staying at Seokmin and Mingyu's apartment during holidays when the dorms would be abandoned and he didn't want to stay there. They would have sleepovers in Mingyu's room because it had the biggest bed, three almost 20 year old men sleeping on one queen sized bed was a lot of fun then it was strange.

"You know Wonu, right?" Mingyu asks, breaking the silence and Seungcheol's eyes roll to the side where he sees Mingyu looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, why?" Seungcheol says, but he's suddenly having flashbacks to Jeonghan's birthday and how Seokmin said Mingyu and Wonu had been alone in a corner. "We've been talking-"

A pillow is smacked onto Mingyu's face and Seungcheol is up on his knees, repeatedly hitting the boy. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me anything?" Seungcheol says, and Mingyu huffs and tosses the pillow off of his face at Seungcheol, who dodges it and is laying down on his stomach, chin on his palm as he stares dreamily at Mingyu. "Tell me everything." Seungcheol says.

"Well, I've been getting close to Tzuzyu, but we started drifting away because she was seeing someone else. So after the party, I called Wonu..."

As Mingyu tells Seungcheol about his puppy love, the bad things that happened today become less relevant in the moment, and Seungcheol is okay with that.

~

Jeonghan sits in bed, Minsoo asleep next to him. It's been two days since the accident, and Seungcheol is still ignoring him. He'd be lying if he said he only called Seungcheol a couple times - he's attempted a lot, maybe a hundred times since he woke up the next morning, feeling like complete shit. It was heart wrenching, but if Seungcheol let him explain...

Jisoo had basically been taking care of Jeonghan as he was a complete mess the next day; he nearly forgot to pick up Minsoo from Jihoon's until 9pm came around and Jisoo came in with Minsoo and a take out plate of Chinese for Jeonghan. Jeonghan being the lazy mop he usually was plus heartbroken, had stayed in bed all day complaining about everything and how life wasn't fair. Jisoo had looked very upset with Jeonghan's state, but Jeonghan could care less. All he cared about was Minsoo and Seungcheol (he did care about his friends, a lot, he just wasn't thinking straight).

The night Jeonghan made the mistake, Jisoo had stayed the night and listened to Jeonghan's sobs and intoxicated babbling about what went wrong. Jisoo had got the gist of it - Jeonghan cheated and Seungcheol caught him, but Jeonghan didn't mean to cheat as he was intoxicated and thought it was Seungcheol that was holding him and not Minho, but Seungcheol hadn't let Jeonghan explain. Jisoo couldn't say Seungcheol ignoring Jeonghan was fair or not because if he was in that situation he'd probably need a few days to think too.

It was Sunday evening, nearing midnight. And Jeonghan swore to Jisoo that he was better then yesterday, which was slightly true. But he still missed Seungcheol and hated their current situation. Minsoo shifted beside Jeonghan, and that caught his attention as the boy then proceeded to continue snoring. Jeonghan smiled down at his son. Minsoo was his world. He loves his son so much.

But looking at Minsoo also had Jeonghan thinking about Jennie, and how she abandoned him and Minsoo when Minsoo was not even two months old. She swore that they'll stay together forever, and even after Minsoo was born she still had Jeonghan believing that they'd still be together. But it's been six years, and he's never heard from her ever since. After Jeonghan had finally accepted that Jennie was never going to come back, he moved to Seoul with Minsoo and changed his name from Mark to Minsoo because what was the point of Minsoo having an American name if his mother wasn't here to use it? Jeonghan was never a fan of American names, so it was only right to give Minsoo a Korean name.

Jennie promised Jeonghan she'd never leave. But she did. And it made Jeonghan scared from relationships because what if his partner left? Paranoia and lack of trust made Jeonghan bad at relationships, and until he met Seungcheol he had given up on trying to find a partner. There was something about Seungcheol that gave him a bit of hope that maybe this time would be different; Seungcheol acted like the type to have serious relationships.

But Jeonghan messed up. And the thought had him bringing his knees to his chest, feeling hurt flourish in his chest and a lump form in his throat. Was it the end? Would Seungcheol leave him like everyone else did?

There was a knock at the door, quiet and soft, shaking Jeonghan out of his blue state. He wiped at his eyes, looking at the time. It was an hour till midnight on a Sunday, why was Jisoo coming in at this time? Jeonghan pushed himself out of bed, careful not to wake Minsoo. He felt wobbly from not using his legs in nearly 10 hours, but he still walked to the door as the knocks got more frequent but still quiet.

As Jeonghan opened the door, he was completely shocked when he saw Seungcheol standing there.

~

"Fuck off." Seungcheol snarls at Seokmin, who is attempting to pull him out of bed by the ankle but Seungcheol is gripping the bedframe bars with a death grip.

"It's been two days, Cheollie. Surely you miss him," Seokmin says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. It's true that he misses Jeonghan. But what he did was shitty no matter what (Jihoon had called him Saturday evening and told his was Jeonghan told Jisoo that Jisoo told Jihoon, but Seungcheol at first denied that it was an accident because was it really an accident to let another man touch Jeonghan in such ways thinking it was Seungcheol, his boyfriend? Yeah he might've been drunk, but that still wasn't an excuse. Jeonghan cheated and that was that. Would Seungcheol forgive him? Probably. But right now he wanted to be sad).

"Fuck off," Seungcheol repeats, but he still allows himself to be tormented by Seokmin. "Cheollie, you're so stubborn. Just talk to him yourself, don't listen to what Jihoon says maybe he twisted the words around and Jeonghan was actually being held captive and you walked in on a murder scene right before the murder and shook the guy away," Seokmin says and it takes a full half minute for Seungcheol to come to a conclusion that Seokmin is a bit fucked up. "Fuck off. Jihoon wouldn't lie."

"Yah, I'm just trying to help your miserable self," Seokmin says, slamming Seungcheol's leg down on the bed and Seungcheol takes the opportunity to curl up into a little ball so Seokmin won't attempt to yank at him anymore. "Let me be miserable, it's my talent," Seungcheol moans into the pillows. "I've never seen you this upset over some guy, and you've dated a lot! Was Jeonghan really that special?"

At first Seungcheol is offended because of course Jeonghan was so special, but then his offence turns into annoyance because no, he hasn't dated a lot of people and why would Seokmin assume that? He only caught feelings for a lot of people, fucked them, and ignored them until they forgot he existed. Then his annoyance turned into sadnass because he realized Jeonghan was literally the first person he never ran away from after sex even though he had thoughts to do so - so that meant Jeonghan was special. Was Seungcheol a stupid idiot for thinking he could possibly lose that? Lose the person who made his believe that relationships aren't so bad?

Seungcheol would be an idiot to let Jeonghan go that easily.

Seungcheol groans into the pillow and Seokmin attempts to snatch the blanket off of him.

"Alright, alright! Fuck. I'll talk to him," Seungcheol says, pulling the blanket from Seokmin's hands as he sits up. Seokmin looks pleased, crossing his arms confidently. Until Seungcheol looks at the time, he knows it's too late. "But not today. It's almost 11:30, and I have work tomorrow," Seungcheol says, and Seokmin shakes his head. "No! You might chicken out tomorrow, you're going to talk to him today! Knock on his door until he wakes up, talk to him, apologize, fuck, and then go to bed in each other's arms." Seokmin says, and for a moment Seungcheol wonders why Seokmin is his best friend.

"But he might be asleep, and he has a kid, what if my knocking wakes Minsoo up?" Seungcheol is stalling because he seriously doesn't want to leave at 11pm on a Sunday, especially when it was to Jeonghan's - he wasn't sure if he could really look at the boy right now. But Seokmin was glaring at him with a scary look in his eyes, and Seungcheol became shook.

"Alright! Damn, man. You should like, go home to Mingyu, or something," Seungcheol says, muttering the last part as he pushes himself out of bed. Seokmin isn't offended but rather happy that Seungcheol got out of bed, and he pats the older boy on the shoulder. Seungcheol gets dressed into real clothes because pyjamas he's been wearing all weekend probably won't be appropriate no matter the situation. He chooses jeans and a sweater because it is late and he doesn't really plan on doing anything else. "I'll go home when I see you leave from these grounds." Seokmin says, and he's instantly tugging Seungcheol once he's fully dressed to the door, the older boy protesting relentlessly.

Seungcheol's apartment doesn't have an elevator, so Seokmin pulls him down four flights of stairs. "Seriously, Seokmin. I don't think I even locked the door before you dragged me out!" Seungcheol says, and Seokmin doesn't budge and instead says "No one has ever attempted to rob you before, why would they now? This building is a dump." Seungcheol is offended, but zips quiet until they reach the main floor.

"Okay, once I see your car drive away from this god forsaken complex, I'll go home," Seokmin says, and Seungcheol bites his lip as he looks out the front doors. It was snowing harshly, and Seokmin lives a ten minute walk away. Seungcheol feels sorry for him. "Don't flake out, Choi. I can tell he means a lot to you, plus you guys were super cute together." Seungcheol pouts at Seokmin's words - for once the boy says something that doesn't make Seungcheol want to slap him. 

"But-" 

Seungcheol is roughly pushed outside of the complex, Seokmin shutting and locking the door behind him. Seungcheol is shook and turns around and kicks the door. Seokmin is on the other side, looking triumph as Seungcheol gives up and walks to his car.

The drive to Jeonghan's house is slow and quiet - and is Seungcheol driving 35 because it's snowing and the roads are icy? Or is it because he was stalling from seeing Jeonghan?

Both. At least that what he forces himself to believe as he pulls into Jeonghan's apartment complex almost half an hour later.

Seungcheol, like always, stalls. He sits in his car, harsh snow falling to the ground and covering the windshield of his car in seconds. He doesn't know what to do, apologize? He did nothing wrong. Just arrive at Jeonghan's door and expect the boy to explain? He could do that, but he also felt like he needed to say something too.

Before Seungcheol could flake out (he hated Seokmin for knowing him so well), he was rushing out of his car to the entrance. He was about to push Jeonghan's apartment button out of impulse, but stopped just as his finger was hovering about the metal bead. Instead he pressed Jisoo's button.

It took a while for an answer, and Seungcheol wonders just how late it is.

"Hello?" Jisoo asks with a yawn, and Seungcheol feels bad for waking him up or preventing him from sleep. "Jisoo, let me in," Seungcheol says, and for a moment Jisoo is silent. "Seungcheol?" He asks, completely perplexed. "Yeah. Please let me in, it's cold. I want to see Jeonghan."

It was true that Seungcheol wanted to see Jeonghan, and he didn't even realize until the words left his mouth. Maybe his stubbornness prevented him from thinking that he actually misses Jeonghan and hates how they weren't speaking - hated how Jeonghan did him dirty.

"Okay, I'm not gonna ask any questions, I'll do that tomorrow."

Jisoo buzzes open the door, and Seungcheol is quick to enter, snowflakes melting into his clothes, making him shiver. He decided to skip the elevator, taking the stairs instead. Maybe stalling should be an olympic sport, because then Seungcheol could be able to say that he has an actual talent.

Once he reaches the floor of Jeonghan's apartment, he's panting and he hates that his old man stamina is ruining everything. But he pushes the emergency exit door open and walks into the familiar hallway. The last time he walked down this hallway, he was running away from Jeonghan. He tries to shake the thoughts out of his mind because he hates the way he acted.

Very cautiously, Seungcheol walks over to Jeonghan's door. Once he's standing outside of the door, he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Then, ever so lightly, he knocks. Of course, there's no reply because there's no way Jeonghan could've heard such a small knock. Seungcheol knocks again, a bit harder but still light. Maybe a part of him was hoping Jeonghan wouldn't open which is why he's knocking so faintly. But before Seungcheol could knock again, the door is being swung open so fast it leaves Seungcheol shook.

Jeonghan looks completely perplexed and so tired, eyes red and hair tangled in a ponytail. Seungcheol opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Jeonghan's eyes glisten, as if he is about to cry, and that's the last thing Seungcheol wants. Instead of speaking, Seungcheol comes in to hug Jeonghan because he missed him so much and missed holding him. Instantly, Jeonghan is grabbing at his shoulders, tugging at his jacket - completely shocked from the action, but he melts into Seungcheol's arms instantly.

"Cheollie..." Seungcheol hears Jeonghan whisper, voice shaky, and Seungcheol feels so hopeless. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Jeonghan repeats the mantra, over and over again, and Seungcheol attempts to pull away to tell Jeonghan that it's okay (he's accepting that it happened - it made his trust for Jeonghan falter just a bit, but if Jeonghan really didn't mean to do that, then he was accepting it) but Jeonghan's grip tightens. "Please never leave me, I'm sorry, Cheollie, I messed up, I know, but I promise to never do that again, please." Jeonghan says, his fingertips scratching at the base of Seungcheol's neck.

Seungcheol feels his heart wrench, but he's nodding into Jeonghan's neck, feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

"Let's talk, Jeonghan. I want to hear it from you and not Jihoon," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan tenses, but he nods instantly, pulling away from Seungcheol and pulling him into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Jeonghan avoids looking at Seungcheol, and the older boy doesn't know what that means - is he going to lie? Was it a mistake to come back? It's until Jeonghan takes a seat on the sofa and pulls Seungcheol down to sit close beside him that the older boy sees Jeonghan wipe at his eyes. Ah, Jeonghan just didn't want Seungcheol to see him crying. Seungcheol's stomach loosens from the knot.

It's silent, and Seungcheol didn't plan on speaking first, but it seems he has to at least tell Jeonghan to tell him to get the other boy to speak up. "Tell me, it's okay now. I promise," Seungcheol says in a gentle voice, putting his hand on Jeonghan's knee. Jeonghan's eyes instantly fall down to where Seungcheol's hand is, and then he looks up to Seungcheol's eyes. "Yeah, okay." Jeonghan says, and he takes a breath to calm his nerves.

"I asked Jihoon to let Minsoo sleepover, and to pick him up after school. After that, I ignored your calls after my classes ended, I don't know know why, I really don't. I went out with these people I met on the street, like out to a bar," Jeonghan clarifies, and Seungcheol nods in understanding. "We were having a good time, it was all fun like how friends would have fun. But there was this one guy," Jeonghan says, and he looks down just a bit and Seungcheol feels his stomach twinge up again. "I never saw him the way I saw you, I swear. He looked like you, the same haircut and fashions sense - everything. Except he was taller. And even though I didn't see him as more then a new friend, he saw me as someone who would hookup with him," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol is comprehending the entire thing until he looks up at Jeonghan, who looks incredibly nervous.

"I didn't want to, even when I was drunk, I thought about you and how I liked you a lot - I said no when he tried to touch me, and it was a mistake letting him drive me home and walk me to my apartment. I wasn't thinking right," Jeonghan's words seem to be getting slower, as if saying every syllable is confusing. Seungcheol rubs his knee comfortingly, and Jeonghan's hand comes up from his lap to lightly touch the older boy's hand. "When we came to my apartment, he jumped on me. Like literally jumped on me - he pushed me against the wall and started touching me. I pushed him away my hardest, and he's tall and a lot stronger so he only stumbled back. I told him to leave, and I went to my room without waiting for him to leave and that was a mistake because he came into my room. Honestly, Cheol, it was dark and I was drunk, I thought it was you. I forgot he existed in the moment, and I was thinking about you when he came into my room that I actually thought he was you. I didn't touch him, he wouldn't let me move, he was holding me tight and when I realized it wasn't you, I was fighting to get out of his grip. But you came, god Cheol. You came and mistook the situation like I was willingly cheating on you, I would never! I hated myself for being in that situation when you came in. But I'm grateful you came," Jeonghan says the last part in a low whisper and at first Seungcheol is conflicted. "Who knows what would've happened if you didn't. I was already losing against his grip, and when you came in, he let go and I was able to break free."

Seungcheol feels overwhelmed as he processes everything Jeonghan just said. So it was an accident? Yes. Jeonghan thought about Seungcheol, and said no to touching. Was it an attack? Yes. Jeonghan could've been hurt badly, he could've been - Seungcheol shivers. Did he mistake the whole situation like how Jeonghan said? Yes. He was stupid for not letting Jeonghan explain. Did he have every right to be pressed about the whole situation? Not really. He just didn't know the story, and now that he does he feels so bad for ignoring Jeonghan. Who knows what he was thinking throughout the whole two days? Seungcheol would be completely petrified and hurt if he was Jeonghan, and in that moment, he looks at Jeonghan, the boy looking small and helpless as he stares at Seungcheol desperately. Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan into a hug.

Jeonghan hugs back just as tightly, and they stay like that for a long time. "I'm sorry," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol doesn't reply for a few minutes. "Don't be sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me, for ignoring all your calls, for drowning in my own self pity," Seungcheol mutters into Jeonghan's neck and Jeonghan chuckles lightly. "I'm sorry for ignoring you in the first place. None of this would've happened if I was thinking at the time." Jeonghan says. Seungcheol can't say that that's not true - it kind if is, but it's also the other guy's fault too for attacking Jeonghan. Seungcheol hates the truth, but he acknowledges that Jeonghan is safe now, and they're alright.

"I would never leave you," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan pulls away but stays close. "Like, I was a person who ran away from relationships my whole life. I was afraid of commitment, I was an idiot for never giving anyone a chance. I was just so scared, and I don't know why. But when I met you, I felt the need to conquer that dumb fear. And I did, even though I did have thoughts about leaving, not going to lie, because I sometimes felt like you didn't like me and that you deserved better. They were wrong, I knew that, but they were still there," Seungcheol doesn't know why he's admitting this to Jeonghan, he just feels like since it's been apart of him his entire life that Jeonghan should know. "Now I know you're very special to me, Jeonghan, you were able to convince me to come over my fear of commitment, relationship, love..."

Jeonghan looks shocked at the sudden revelation, but he takes up all the praise and words humbly. "My first serious relationship was with Jennie, you know that, and when she left after saying she wouldn't, I lost a part of my hope with her. She left me, with our child, when I was only 17 after telling me she wouldn't. I guess that fucked me over and made me scared of relationships because I believed everyone would leave. It's stupid, I know. My relationship with Hwasa wasn't genuine, I was scared the entire time and she noticed and broke up with me. But you came into my life and seriously proved me wrong. And the way you were afraid of love but you fell in love with me gave me the hope I lost years ago. Thank you, seriously, Seungcheol, You're so brave and courageous, and I never noticed," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol feels like he could fall through the centre of the earth. Seungcheol smiles at Jeonghan, who is grinning shyly back. "Don't give me all the credit here, thank you for letting me love you. I didn't know I was fixing a heart, too." Grinning at the cheesy words, Jeonghan flushes.

Seungcheol is unable to resist, and leans down to capture Jeonghan's lips in a soft kiss, and Jeonghan returns it with a soft sigh. Everything was fine, Jeonghan and Seungcheol were both fine as they pulled away from the kiss and giggled like love-stricken teenagers. Everything was okay.

 

~

"Wow, daddy! That house is so big!" Minsoo hollers from the backseat as Seungcheol parks the car in the drive way, and Jeonghan laughs from the passenger seat, removing his sunglasses as the hot summer sun blazes throughout Seoul. "There's four rooms and two bathrooms, too! You can pick your own room, Minsoo-ah, but save the biggest one for daddy and Cheollie," Jeonghan orders, and Minsoo nods enthusiatically as he rushes out of the car. Jeonghan watches as his 8 year old son runs up the porch of the new house Jeonghan and Seungcheol bought together. The house was big, and Seungcheol paid for most of it and Jeonghan a quarter, but it was okay because Jeonghan promised to repay Seungcheol by doing all the chores for the rest of his life (to which Seungcheol laughed and said it was alright but no - it wasn't alright for Jeonghan, but since he didn't have a steady job and Seungcheol did, he would have to live with the fact that he is a beggar, basically).

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan and laughs. "What's wrong? Is the colour white the wrong shade of white for the house?" Seungcheol asks, and Jeonghan snaps out of his bubble and hits Seungcheol's chest. "No, you idiot. I'm just thinking about how we're finally living together - settling down! That's something I never thought I'd do, let alone fall in love with the love of my life," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol aw's, resulting in Jeonghan hitting him again. "Yah, I'm serious!" Jeonghan argues, and Seungcheol laughs, "So was I!"

"Let's go inside before Minsoo falls down the stairs," Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol chuckles as they both step out of the car. The house has a small front yard with a metal fence, but the house itself is rather grand looking, much compared to the price that was lower then Seungcheol expected. It was also close to Seungcheol's work, a new school that he's been transferred to last school year after teaching Minsoo's year. 

Seungcheol walked over to Jeonghan, intertwining their fingers and Jeonghan smiled at Seungcheol flirtatiously. Theu walked up the driveway and steps, and Jeonghan opened the front door. The couple were perplexed when they saw all their friends inside of the house, talking rather loudly, not yet noticing Jeonghan and Seungcheol who stood at the entrance. It wasn't until Seokmin, rather loudly, said, "Seungcheol!"

11 heads turned to Jeonghan and Seungcheol and then there was loud cheering. People congradulatng Jeonghan and Seungcheol on the new house, their loving relationship, and just things that have Jeonghan smiling big and shyly as he thanks everyone, Seungcheol acknowledging everyone with a smile.

"Congrats on the new house, it's really big and I can't believe you guys are getting married!"

Suddenly the house drops so quiet so quick that Seungcheol could swear he heard a pin drop. 12 heads turn to Mingyu, who is flushing bright red as he attempts to slip away into the kitchen but is snatched by the collar of his shirt by Jisoo, and then loud hurls of verbal abuse are being thrown at him. Jeonghan is confused and Seungcheol internally screams.

Minsoo is coming down the stairs, frightened by the sudden screaming of insults to Mingyu, who looks helpless and shook as 10 men attack him. Seungcheol wonders if the other know because he for sure only told Mingyu, Seokmin, Jihoon, and Jisoo his plans, but word must have slipped between all 11 friends (excluding Jeonghan and himself). Minsoo comes up to Jeonghan's side, and Jeonghan puts his hand on his shoulder as he watches with an amused expression as Mingyu attempts to fight back but is shut down almost instantly by 3 different voices yelling that he's an idiot. It's amazing that even Wonu is tormenting Mingyu, but not in a toxic way, more in a jokingly way that has Mingyu pouting helplessly at him.

"Guys, please stop before you do any damage, we don't need a Mingyu sized hole in the wall when Seungkwan inevitably slams him against it," Seungcheol says, and slowly the assults dissipate and Mingyu looks relieved as their attention fall on Seungcheol and Jeonghan. "As much as I wanted this to be a surprise, I think now would be a good time to do it, even if it's in front of all our friends," Seungcheol says, and Jeonghan is a bit confused as Mingyu's words are momentarily forgotten. Seungcheol digs in his jeans pocket, pulling out a small black box just as small gasps echo around the room and Jeonghan looks completely floored. Seungcheol, with a nervous heart beat and shaking hands, takes Jeonghan's hand into his.

"Jeonghan, we've known each other for two and a half years, and we've been for a majority of that time. I fell in love with you quick, despite my fears. You helped me conquer my fears of commitment, and I knew that you were so special to me because of that. I honestly never thought I would be in a relationship, but you made me believe that there's something great. That night I first told you I loved you, I meant everything. Hearing you say I love you, knowing you must've meant it so much since you said it four months into our relationship on that February morning, it made me so happy. You mean the entire world to me, you and Minsoo came into my life and made it better..." Seungcheol says every word, and their friends are squealing with mouths agape as the scene unfolds in front of them. Minsoo looks delighted as well.

But Jeonghan looks wonderful. He's hiding his smile behind his hand, cheeks completely red as he pushes hair away from his eyes every time he shyly looks towards to floor, but his eyes are always connected to Seungcheol's. In that moment, Seungcheol falls down to one knee, and in the distance he hears whoops and hollers from their friends, and Jeonghan gasps shakily.

"Yoon Jeonghan, will you marry me?" Seungcheol could feel his heart beating in his ears as he opens the small black box, exposing a silver engagement band, and everything feels like a dream as Jeonghan fans his face, eyes welling with tears, and grinning like an idiot. "Yes, yes," Jeonghan musters, feeling his breath caught in his throat as he nods repeatedly and their friends cheer at a deafening volume. Seungcheol looks ecstatic, smiling as he stands up and pulls Jeonghan in a tight hug. Jeonghan wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck, hiding his face in the older man's neck. 

Then, very shyly and secretive, Jeonghan places a small, light kiss on Seungcheol's lips. Instantly, the newly engaged couple are bombarded by 11 of their closest friends and Minsoo.

"I'm happy for you guys, but I'm obviously the best man," Minghao says, resulting in an argument from Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Seokmin. "Congrats, you should have a rainbow wedding," Junhui says, and Wonu laughs. "Oh! Hansol-hyung and I have been talking about this, and we think you should have a simple wedding but very intimate with close friends and family only!" Chan says, and Seungcheol considers his idea as more pats are added onto both his and Jeonghan's back and more congratulations are thrown at them.

How did Seungcheol get so lucky? First he met Jeonghan, fell in love while facing his fears, felt many different emotions, bought a new house to share with his new family, and get engaged to the love of his life all while surrounded by people who meant a lot to him. The happiness he felt in the midst of the moment would be nothing compared to his wedding night, and at the thought he squeezes Jeonghan's hand. The younger boy looks at Seungcheol with that ever so lovely smile of his, his eyes glistening with pure love and passion, and Seungcheol swears nothing feels more complete then this entire moment.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jih96n


End file.
